The human and the vampire
by Star223
Summary: The vampire hottie and the bunny girl fall for each other. My first story. R&R. Pm me any ideas. Will update frequently. Rated T. Major Fiolee. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fionna and cake were walking though the forest after slaying a dragon that was attacking a village full of dog/human hybrids. It was nearly sunrise. Suddenly Fionna's hat floated out of reach above her head. "Hey! Give that back! MARSHAL!" she yelled out to her vampire friend who was invisible at the moment. "Why should I little bunny girl?" he asked teasingly. becoming visible he flew down and put her hat on her head covering her eyes. "HEY!" Fionna shouted pulling her hat off and fixing her hair.

"Cat's got your tail, bunny?" he laughed. "I don't take offense at all." Cake said sarcastically. "But shouldn't you get back to your cave red-eater?" Fionna asked. "Right. See ya!" The duo waved goodbye to their obnoxious friend. Once he was out of earshot Cake said "I can't believe you like him!" Fionna blushed as they made their way back to their treehouse.

"Let's eat some breakfast!" Fionna said when they got through the door. "No way am I cooking being this tired, baby girl." Cake replied. "I guess I will just go visit Gumball then." Fionna ran to the candy kingdom. "Hey dude!" Fionna said to Gumball. "Oh, Fionna. Sorry I can't talk. I have lots of meetings to attend to"

Fionna left the candy kingdom and started toward Marshal's cave.

She stopped mid-step. "Hi, Marshy. "

She surprised her friend who was following her with his umbrella. "How did you...?" he asked. She didn't answer. They got to Marshal's house and went inside. "Marshal..." Fionna said wanting to tell him her feeling right there right then, but decided against it when he asked "Can I tell you something?"

**Sorry it is so short. Will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fionna's P.O.V

At the sound of that I perked up. "Yeah" I answered his question after a brief moment of silence. I was very nervous. "I just wanted to say..." he said shyly. "Do you want something to eat?" he changed the subject. "Ok. " I said. Marshal handed me a couple of strawberries and looked at the clock on his wall. "You better get home. It's getting late." he said after a while. "Bye. " I said trying to hide my dissapointment and anxiety.

I got back to the treehouse in a few minutes to see a note on the kitchen table. It was from cake telling me that she was with Lord Mono for the night. I went upstairs to the bedroom. After taking off my hat and brushing my hair I played BMO.

"What is wrong Fionna?" BMO asked. "Well today I was with Marshal and he asked if he could tell me something. He sounded really nervous and I thought I was going to say something really stupid!" I answered. "Sounds like you are stressed out. " BMO replied. I was to tired to play anymore so I told BMO goodnight and went to bed.

Marshal's P.O.V

After Fionna left I couldn't help thinking of why it was so hard to tell her how I felt when I had done this many times before. It had never been this diffucult. This is so strange. I'll have her over tomorrow night and tell her how I feel. That's what I'll do!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hi Fi!" Marshal said to Fionna over the phone. "Hi Marshal! What's up?" She replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonite to watch a movie or something. " He said. "I would love to!" Fionna blushed, glad he couldn't see her. "See you at 7?" Fionna asked sweetly. "Sounds good. See you then. " They hung up at the same time. Both were excited and nervous about seeing the other.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Cake asked. "NOBODY!" Fionna shouted. "Calm down. There is no reason to keep a secret. I'll find out sooner or later!" Cake said. "Marshal. I was talking to Marshal. " Fionna whispered. "I'm going to his house at 7 to watch a movie or something. " Cake's jaw dropped at this new information. "Ok. How about you eat something before you go?" Cake suggested. "Yeah!" Fionna nodded vigorously.

At 6:55 Fionna made it to Marshal's cave. She waited for 5 minutes then knocked. Marshal answered in a few seconds. "Hi!" Fionna asked. "Hi." Marshal said back. "Come on in!" They got to the couch and sat down. "I invited you over not to watch a movie but to tell you something. Something very important. " Marshal said nervously to Fionna.

"You can tell me, Marshy." Fionna said to him. Marshal grabbed his ax bass and strummed the strings. He stopped after a few minutes.

"Hey Fi?" He said. "Yeah Marshal?" Fionna asked. He picked her up and had her sit on his lap. Marshal was floating above the hard couch. "If I said that ever since I first met you I loved you would you think that was weird, creepy, and dumb?" He asked Fionna. "No. Marshal... I feel the same..." Surprised by that Marshal set her down on the couch gently and he floated right above it. He tried to sit on the couch which didnt work. Marshal grabbed Fionna's hat, making her hair messy. He put it on the couch and kissed her. "Marshal..!" Fionna exclaimed as they pulled apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Here's your hat." Marshal said handing Fionna her hat. Fionna quickly grabbed it and stuffed her hair into it.

"I better get going. It's getting to dark to see. Plus Cake is probaly worrying now." Fionna said sadly. "Call her and say that you are gonna stay the night because it is to dark to see." Marshal said.

Fionna called Cake and told her but Cake put up a fight. "Baby girl. This early in a relationship you shouldn't be doing tier 15." Cake said. "What?! No Cake. I'm just going to spend the night. We are going to sleep in different bed!" Fionna said. "Ok. Be safe. Come home soon and if he hurts you..." Cake really don't like Marshal. "Ok. Bye" Fionna said to her sister.

"What was that you said about sleeping in different beds?" Marshal asked taking Fionna's hand, pulling her to his room. He got into the bed and pulled her with him, hugging the little bunny tightly.

"Marshal..." Fionna whispered. "Yeah bunny?" He asked. She looked into Marshal's red eyes and kissed him. They kissed until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Fionna woke up not remembering what happened last night. When she saw Marshal, the memories flooded back. She kissed him lightly and he woke up. "Hey you!" Fionna said. "Hey. Learn to let a vampire sleep." Marshal said drowsily. Fionna was just so happy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him a little too tight. "OW. Fi. Be a little looser." Marshal said. Fionna let go, but right after she did she was pulled into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Well, Marshal I had fun, but I should get going" said Fionna heading for the door. "Ok. See ya later!" Marshal said kind of sad she had to leave.

When Fionna got back to the treehouse she was overwhelmed by questions from Cake (being the overprotective sister and all). "Did he hurt you? Were you in separate beds? " Cake asked. "No and Yes. " Fionna lied not wanting to dissapoint Cake.

"How 'bout we go see who the Ice Queen captured this time? " Fionna asked changing the topic. "Ok!" Cake said. They went to the Ice Kingdom and got into the castle through the window. Fionna whispered to Cake "That's Gumball!"

They snuck over to the cage and freed him. "Thanks!" whispered Prince Gumball. They took him to the Candy Kingdom where he would be safe until Ice Queen decided to capture him again.

Fionna's P.O.V.

We got back to the treehouse after saving Gumball to see Marshal in the bedroom, sleeping. Typical vampire.

"HEY MARSHAL!" I shouted to wake him up. "Wah?" Marshal said drowsily. "Why are you in my bed? " I asked slowly. "Oh. Um. Never mind that. Where were you?" He asked. "Saving Gumball. " I said. "Cake. Can I talk to Fionna for a few minutes. Alone. " Marshal said.

When Cake left the room I got closer to Marshal. He kissed me. "We haven't even gone on a date! " I said. We both cracked up laughing. "That's what I came here for. " He replied

**R&R Please. Pm me any ideas you may have. If I use them I'll give you a shout out. Even if I don't I will still give you a shout out and I don't mind negative comments as they help improve the story. Hope you like it and there will be more chapters to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Fionna's face got super red, she almost looked like an apple. "I was wondering..." Marshal started before being cut off. "Yes. I will! This'll be so algabraeic!" Fionna said. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" Marshal asked. "Cake. She says whenever a guy says 'I was wondering' that they are going to ask you out. " Fionna answered. Marshal had a surprised look on his face. "Ok. I'll pick you up at 7 am tomorrow." Marshal said. "Bye. " They said in unison.

Fionna was so excited she couldn't contain the excitement. She squealed with delight. " What are you two up to?" Cake asked through the door, suspicious. "Oh. Sorry Cake. He's gone now and guess what? We are going on a date tomorrow! At 7am!" Fionna practically yelled. "Fionna. You know how I don't like Marshal. He's a vampire you are a human. He's dangerous!" Cake said obviously worried. "Don't worry. I always take my sword along with my pack. " Fionna tried reassuring Cake. It worked.

It was already late in the night so they went on to sleep. Fionna, excited for her date woke up at 5:55 am and took a shower. When she got out she brushed her long hair, blow dried it and stuffed it into a hat. By that time Cake was barely done cooking breakfast. After a few minutes food was ready. During their meal Cake gave Fionna some pointers. "Be careful. Keep your bag and sword on at all times unless using your sword. Nothing above tier 7. " Cake kept going on and on until they heard a knock at the door. That's my ride! " Fionna said quickly getting up.

"Hey Marshy." She said opening the door to see Marshal. "Hi Fi." He replied. They kissed. He was holding a basket. "Fi? Can you hold the umbrella?" He asked. "Sure. " As soon as she got it in a good place they were off. "Hey Marshal? Where are we going?" Fionna asked curious. "You'll see" Marshal answered.

**I know it was short but I am updating often. Note that it's harder to update during the week, and I still need ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to give a shout out to marymarshall for giving the idea for this chapter ing Fionna's and Marshal's date. I added the songs but otherwise it was marymarshall's idea for the strawberry fields, pixie strangling, messing with Gumball, and going to one of Marshal's gig. Thank you!**

Chapter 7:

They soon got the the Straberry Fields. "How does strangling pixies sound to you, Fi?" Marshal asked her. "That sounds geometric!" Fionna said. They had a race to see who could strangle the most pixies. After a while they met back up. "20." said Fionna sure she had won. "29." said Marshal.

Marshal grabbed his basket and handed Fionna a sandwich he had made her. Then he sucked the red out of an apple.

After they finished eating, they gathered their stuff and went to the Candy Kingdom. On the way there Marshal asked "Hey Fi, I was wondering if you would like to be on stage with me. I have a gig tonite and was wondering if you would sing in it." "I would love to. " Fionna said.

"Hey Gum Wad!" Marshal said. "Ugh. Marshal. " Gumball didn't seem to be in a good mood. "What's wrong PG?" Fionna asked. "Can I speak to you in the hall?" Gumball asked.

What Gumball didn't know what that whoever opened the door next would get soaking wet.

Gumball opened the door fast. He was surprised to have water rain down on him. "MARSHAL LEE!" Gumball yelled. He then called peppermint maid to get him a towel and stomped down the hall. Once he left we set his alarm on his alarm clock to 2 am.

Shortly after the two were at Marshal's house getting ready for the gig. Marshal was practicing his bass. Suddenly he handed Fionna the sheet of lyrics she was singing and they practiced once before they left.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

"Wow Fi. You're a great singer!" Marshal complimented. "If you wanna make it in time we have hurry. " She commented on the time.

They got there in record time. Just before the gig had started. They got on stage. "Welcome tonite we have a special guest! Fionna the human will be singing here tonight!" Marshal announced to the crowd. Marshal started to play his bass to the song they practiced earlier. Fionna sung exactly the same. Beautiful.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

The crowd cheered. Marshal handed Fionna another piece of paper with lyrics. With another song on it. They played the next song.

Everybody's waiting

Everybody's watching

Even when you're sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing

Is yesterday we were just children

Playing soldiers

Just pretending

Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords

But now we've stepped into a cruel world

Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard

Every lesson forms a new scar

They never thought you'd make it this far

But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you

It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now

But you've got something they don't

Yeah you've got something they don't

You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready

Heartbeat steady

Keep your eyes open

Keep your aim locked

The night goes dark

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

The crowd went wild. They loved Fionna's singing mixed with Marshal's bass. Fionna got off the stage and foud a spot where she could see Marshal on the stage playing his bass. The gig was almost over. For the rest of it was just instrumental.

When the gig was over Fionna and Marshal went to Marshal's house and Fionna called Cake to let her know she would be at the treehouse tommorrow and that she was crashing at Marshal's.

**I do not own Adventure time or the two songs (A thousand years by Christina Perri and Eyes open by Taylor swift.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Fionna. Are you awake?" Marshal asked the quiet girl beside him. "Yeah. I can't sleep. " Fionna said quietly. "Want to watch a movie? That always puts you to sleep. " Marshal said going to get up. "Wait. " Fionna said pulling him back down in the bed.

"I have an idea." Fionna said. She then kissed him. "Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Marshal asked when they pulled apart. "Yes. " Fionna answered happily. He kissed her again but longer. Soon enough Fionna and Marshal were making out. Fionna was on top Marshal, kissing him deeply. Marshal was flying now holding onto Fionna as to not drop her. They went down stairs while kissing and pulled away once they got to the living room.

"How about that movie?" Marshal said still holding Fionna. "Ok. " she said resting her head in the crook of his neck. He grabbed the remote and turned on "Heat Signature 2". After five minutes, Fionna had fallen asleep. She is so cute in her sleep! Marshal thought. Before the end of the movie he had fallen asleep, flying and holding Fionna.

The next day, Marshal was the first to wake. He made sure not to wake up or drop the sleeping girl. Fionna woke up a few minutes later due to Marshal kissing her. "Hi. " She said drowsily. "Hey" he replied. Marshal flew upstairs to his bedroom and set her in the bed. Then he quickly went downstairs to cook something for the sleepy girl. He got out an egg and made scrambled eggs for her. Then he brought them up to the room. "Here you go, Fi. " he said as he made his way up the stairs.

Fionna ate quickly. Then they heard a loud knocking at Marshal's door. It was Cake. "Fionna! Gumball sent me to get you! We have to go to a monster dungeon and get something from the monster in the dungeon. " Cake said. "Can Marshal come Cake?" "Yeah sure whatever. We have to hurry. " Cake urged her sister out the door. Marshal hurried out with his umbrella. "Lets go!" Fionna said. Fionna and Marshal got on Cake as she grew to her larger form.

They got to the monster dungeon and went in right away. Fionna had her sword in hand. She didnt see the monster behind her but Marshal did and he warned her to late. The monster grabbed Fionna and threw her at the wall. Marshal flew over super fast and picked her up. He got out of the as fast as he could, not caring that he left Cake back there. He flew as fast as he could to the closest hospital. He could feel Fionna slipping into the sleep she would never wake up from. So he stopped under a tree and saw that she was losing a lot of blood. Not wanting to lose her he put his fangs on her neck and turned her.

Fionna suddenly perked up. "Wha-what happened?" She asked. "You were going to die. I had to...Fionna I'm so sorry. " Marshal said. Fionna was very confused. "Where is Cake?" She asked. "Back in the monster dungeon. Lets get you to the hospital. Then I will go get Cake for you. " Marshal told her. "Ok. " she said, not knowing she was a vampire. Marshal made sure to keep the umbrella on both of them. "Fi...You were about to die and I didn't want to lose you. I hope you understand. You are a vampire now. " he said softly on the way to the hospital. "Thanks. For...you know. Saving my life." Fionna said.

They got to the hospital and got Fionna situated. Then Marshal went and helped Cake defeat that monster. "Where's Fionna?" Cake asked after finishing off the monster and getting the gem for Gumball. "Hospital. I would rather have her tell you. " Marshal said grabbing Cake and quickly flying to the hospital. He set Cake down and told her which room Fionna was in. They both ran there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Marshal got there first, being able to fly and all. He saw a doctor come out of Fionna's room. "Is she going to be alright?" Marshal asked. "She is just fine. Just minor wounds. How long has she been a vampire?" The doctor asked. "An hour. She was dying and I had to turn her to keep her here. " Marshal replied. "Well good thing you did. If you would have been any later she would not have come back." The doctor said. Cake had been listening to this. "Can we see her?" Cake asked. "She is asleep at the moment. Don't wake her. She will wake up when ready. " the doctor said walking away.

"You turned her?! Why I should kill you but you saved her life. You really love her. " Cake said. At this Marshal blushed. The doctor was coming over to them. "On second thought, it would be ok for you to sit in the chair in her room. She would probaly like to have her friends there when she wakes. "

They walked in and sat down next to Fionna's bed. "Thank you. " Cake whispered to Marshal.

About an hour and a half later Fionna woke. "Hi Marshal. Hi Cake. " she said. "Hi. Are you ok?" Cake asked. "Hey." Marshal said. "I'm fine thanks to Marshal. " Fionna smiled. "I'll let you two talk. " Marshal said going into the hall to fly above a chair. He quickly fell asleep.

"Fionna. I wouldn't have been able to save you. Thank glob you had Marshal come with us. " Cake said. "Get the doctor please Cake. " Fionna said. Cake got up and got the doctor. "Hello Miss Fionna." The doctor said. "When can I return home?" Fionna said. "Well since you are a vampire you are healing quickly. You shall be able to go when it is dark. " the doctor said. "Ok Thanks!" Fionna said falling asleep. "Cake. Wake me up at 7:30." Fionna said before falling to sleep. Cake sated with Fionna until 7:30 and woke her up. "Time to go. " Cake said softly. Cake helped Fionna out of bed and they woke up Marshal. "Marshy. I can go. I'm going to the treehouse. Bye. And thanks again. " Fionna said to Marshal once he had woke. Marshal said goodbye to Fionna and flew home. Then Fionna got on cake and they got out of there to the treehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The next day, Marshal visited Fionna to teach her about being a vampire. When he got there Cake answered the door. "Why are you here?" Cake asked as Marshal floated into the tree house. "Teaching Fi how to be a vampire. " he replied happily. "She's just waking up. Wait down here" Cake told him.

Marshal's phone rang. "What now, Mom?" Marshal asked his Mom over the phone. "Marshal. Are you really going to go?" His mom asked. "Yes Mom. I'm going to travel around Aaa. I'm not sure how to tell Fionna though. I gotta go, she needs my help with vampire training. Bye. " Marshal said. "Bye" his mom said. They hung up.

Fionna walked into the room her eyes filled with tears. "You're leaving?" Fionna sobbed. "Fi! You heard that? I can't leave you. Would you come with me? " Marshal said, pulling Fionna into an embrace. "I can't leave Cake but I would go. " Fionna started crying again. Marshal led her to the couch and sat her down.

"Fionna. You and Cake are welcome to come with me. " Marshal said. Fionna wiped her eyes. "I'll talk to Cake. " Fionna said. "Lets get this training started!" Marshal said trying to brighten the mood. "Yeah!" Fionna yelled.

"Ok, Fi. First is things to remember. The sun burns. No sucking blood. You are not immortal." Marshal told Fionna. "Got it. " Fionna said. "Now, eating. I'll be right back. " Marshal came back a minute later with two apples. "Ok. Stick your fang in the apple. Not to deep. Suck out the red. " Fionna did as she was told and succeeded. "What's next?" Fionna asked. "Floating. The funnest part. " Marshal said smiling. "Get up and stand. Jump and think of staying in the air. " Marshal said. Fionna did as he said. "Am I doing it?" She asked, her eyes closed. "Open your eyes, Fi!" Marshal said grinning. Fionna slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in the air. "All you have to do is think where you want to go. " Marshal explained. "Ok" Fionna said and floated over to Marshal.

"You're training is complete besides fighting, which you don't need. You're already an awesome fighter. That reminds me. I got you some things." Marshal said. He pulled out an iron sword with a blue handle. "Oh my glob! I love it Marshy!" Fionna said that and pulled him into a kiss. Then Marshal pulled out one more item. A blue hat that was enchanted so that if a vampire put it on thy would be protected from the sun all day until nighttime. "Algabraeic! Marshal! These are awesome gifts. You know me so well." Fionna exclaimed. She hugged him.

**Idea by "I'm over him 3" and many more by them to come! You may see the ideas in the reviews. I'll probaly use them all. I'll try to write more often. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Will update more. Sorry for the short Chapters. R&R pm any ideas. Thanks!**

Chapter 11:

The next day, Fionna put on the hat the Marshal gave her, her pack, and grabbed her sword. She flew clumsily to Marshal's cave. She knocked on the door and said "Marshal, wake up!" Marshal answered the door sleepily. "Hey, Fi. Come on in. " he said. Fionna's phone rung. "Sorry. It's Cake. Gotta take this one. " Fionna said.

"Fionna, baby, where are you, girl?" Cake said worriedly. "I'm at Marshal's. " Fionna answered. "Oh and Cake. Marshal is going to travel around Aaa soon and he asked if we wanted to go. Can we Cake? Please?" Fionna said, seeing Marshal eavesdropping. "When?" Cake asked. "In two weeks." Marshal said, Fionna repeating to Cake. "Sorry girl. I already made plans with Lord Mono that week. " Cake said. "You can still go though." She added. "Ok. Thanks Cake! Bye!" Fionna said hanging up before she could answer.

"So...You coming?" Marshal asked. "I-I don't know. "She said. "Enough of this for now. Lets go test your skills in a dungeon!" Marshal said. "Lets go!" Fionna said happily. Her and Marshal flew to the dungeon, Marshal leading the way as he was the one who knew where it was.

"We're here!" Marshal said. They flew down to the entrance, floating in. A monster came up to them. "Do the splits!" Fionna yelled menacingly. The monster didnt like that and swung his fist at her. She pulled out her new blade and sliced its hand off. It then did the splits and she looted it.

"A map!" Fionna said. They fought a few more monsters until they got the treasure. When they were done they sat under a tree.

Fionna sat next to Marshal in mid-air. She just floated there for a bit before floating over to Marshal, pulling him onto the ground, under the shade of the tree. She then pecked his lips. "Hi. " she said. "Hey. " he replied. "Fi. You're the most radical girl I've ever met. " Marshal broke the silence. "And you're the most radical vampire king I've ever met. " she replied. "I'm the ONLY vampire king you've ever met. " Marshal said, grinning. "True. " Fionna said. "Look at that!" Fionna said, pointing to the sunset. "It's beautiful, Fi. But not as much as you." Marshal whispered.

The sun had fully set after a few minutes and Marshal took off his jacket. Fionna tried to take off her hat, but it wouldn't budge. "Marshal!" Fionna gasped. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My hat! It won't come off!" She exclaimed. "Oh glob. Shit. I think I may have got you a hat enchanted by an evil guy. Dang it. It's hard to tell if they're evil or not in the night-o-sphere. " Marshal said. They hurried to Marshal's house and went to the night-o-sphere.

Marshal led Fionna to the place he got her hat. "Get this off!" Marshal shouted at the guy/demon working there. "Ok ok. " the demonguy said. He snapped his fingers and the hat loosened and Fionna was able to take it off. Fionna handed it to Marshal and he shoved it in the demon's face. "Don't you ever trick the vampire king!" He shouted, grabbing Fionna's hand, leading her out of the evil realm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Once back at Marshal's cave, Marshal and Fionna floated above the uncomfortable couch. "Stupid evil creatures!" Fionna said. "Hey! I'm evil." Marshal said playfully. He was still pretty angry that one of the demons had tricked him. A few seconds later Fionna's phone rang. It was her sister. "What's up, Cake?" Fionna greeted Cake, the only one that's been calling her beside Marshal. "Oh nothing. Just that Gumball's having a party tonight! And by the way, where the glob have you been?!" Cake said, practically screaming through the phone. "Oh you know. Learning some new fighting moves and vampire stuff. " Fionna said partially dreamy. "So, you're at Marshal lee's house then?" Cake said. "Yeah. Why? Is the Ice Queen up to no good? I would go for a nice fight!" Fionna said. "Sorry Fionna, honey, I got to go. Lord Mono is calling. Bye" Cake said hanging up.

"So...Fi. " Marshal said awkwardly. "Sorry. Cake is over-protective. She has to always know where I am at every moment. " Fionna said. "Bunny? Did you tell Gumbutt about you being turned?" Marshal asked. "No, why?" Fionna asked. "I have an idea of a prank we can pull on him. " Marshal said slyly.

They flew over to PG's castle after discussing the prank the were going to pull. It was about time for Gumball's party to start. Marshal flew over to the window, watching Fionna walk into the castle, and her greeting the prince. "Hey PG!" Fionna said. "Oh why hello Fionna! How are you on this fine day?" Gumball said. "I'm feeling algebraic!" Fionna said trying not to show her fangs, as tempting as it was. She then started floating clumsily up, as if she didnt know what was happening. "AAAAAAAAH! What's going on?!" She screamed, hitting the cieling. "I'll get someone to get a ladder!" Prince Gumball ran off. Once he was gone she floated above the ground and Marshal floated in, laughing. "Did you see his face?" Marshal said in between laughter. "Yeah!" Fionna couldn't help but crack up. Prince Gumball walked into the room with a banana guard, who was carrying a ladder. "Fionna! How'd you get down? And why is Marshal here? I thought you didn't know what was-" Gumball was interrupter by a bunch of giggling vampires.

"Congrats, Gumwad! You have been pranked!" Marshal said sarcastically. "Then how can us she still-" He was interrupted once again by the giggling. "Floating. " he finished. Fionna showed him her fangs. "You should have seen your face!" Fionna said. Gumball had a very shocked look on his face. "How did this happen Fionna?! Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he in any way hurt you." Gumball said in a no so indoor voice. Fionna told him what happened from when Cake came to Marshal's cave with the quest from Gumball. Once Fionna had finished, PG went over to Marshal and said "You did well, I guess." He turned to Fionna. "Just don't test your ability to burn easily in the sun, okay?" He told her. "We'll leave you to your party glob. I'll try and stop by if I can. " Fionna said, dragging Marshal out of the castle, and back to his cave. Suddenly she was spun around to face Marshal, who wrapped her in his arms.

"Marshal! I can't breathe!" Fionna said quietly. "You don't need to. Your a vampire, remember?" He replied. "Okay. Fine have it your way." She had enough wiggle room to hit him (not to hard though) it the cheek. "Agh! My cheek meet!" Marshal said, letting Fionna go. She grabbed his hands and pulled him down, under a tree and put her back against the tree, hugging Marshal tight. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Right after he looking into them she pulled him onto the ground and floated above the ground, as if laying on the ground. She continued to hug Marshal as tight as she could. She soon got tired and let go, only to be pulled into a hug not as tight as the last one. She relaxed onto his hug. Marshal gently took off her hat and stroked her long blond hair. Little did they know, they were right next to Marshal's cave, where Cake was going to pay a visit to her sister, and surely she would see them.

'Marshal and Fionna look so cute together!' Cake thought when she saw them under the tree. They didn't seem to notice her. She shrunk down so she wouldn't be seen and made her way over to them. Cake didn't like spying on Fionna but she had to make sure Marshal wasn't hurting her or anything turning her evil or whatever else might happen. 'I hope they didn't skip any tiers! That would be globbing bad!' Cake thought. She then walked to Marshal's cave and grew to normal size. She then sat down on the porch of The Vampire King's house.

'Is it to early to tell Marshal I love him?' Fionna thought. She decided to tell him. It couldn't be bad. By this time Cake had shrunken as to not be seen, but she could hear everything they said. "Marshy?" Fionna asked. "Yeah, Fi?" Marshal replied. "Is it to early to say that I'm in love with you?" She said hesitantly. Marshall stopped stroking her hair and moved so he could look her in the eye. "I always knew you did!" He said playfully. "Marshy! This is serious. " Fionna said, obviously nervous. Marshal kissed her on the head and said, "Well, bunny. I don't think it's to early for that. " he looked at the ground, then back to her. "Fionna. I'm in love with you too. How can't I be? You're mathematical! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You are my beautiful girl. " he said quietly. Cake had been surprised by all this. She couldn't help herself but grow to normal size. They still payed no attention as Cake ran to the treehouse quietly. Marshal pulled Fionna into a deep kiss. This lasted for a few minutes until they pulled apart.

"Is my bunny hungry?" He asked, placing her hat on her head. "Yeah. " she said happily. All Fionna's nervousness had vanished. She pecked his lips before he led her inside. "So. Apple, Strawberries, what do you want?" Marshal asked, grabbing an apple for himself. "How about you? I want you. " Fionna said. "I meant to suck the red out of. To eat. " Marshal said as Fionna floated towards where he was in the kitchen. "An apple will be fine. " She said grinning. He handed her an apple and floated to his couch. He hovered over it, before going to where Fionna stand and pull her with him. Once they were above the couch he sucked the red out of his apple. Fionna did the same. They tossed the apples behind them. The apples went into the trash can. Well at least one of them did. Marshal's got in the trash and Fionna missed. "Oh glob! So close!" She said, smiling. "Lets go crash a party!" Marshal said. "Lets not crash it. Lets go to it. " Fionna corrected. "Hopefully we see Cake. " Fionna added. It was darker than when they pranked Gumball earlier.

They flew into the castle and spotted Gumball right away. "Hey PG!" Fionna shouted over to him, holding Marshal's hand tightly, pulling him along. "Good evening Fionna." Gumball said. "Sorry about the prank earlier. I didn't mean to frighten you." Fionna said. Gumball was keeping his distance from her. "Oh no. You didn't frighten me. " Gumball lied. "PG. I'm not going to eat you or anything. There's no need to worry. " Fionna said. "Have you seen Cake?" Fionna asked. "I think she's with Lord Mono. She seemed upset though. See you later Fionna. " Gumball walked over to a group of sciency geeks and started talking. Fionna was still gripping Marshal's hand.

She pulled Marshal above the crowd in search of Cake. The spotted her with Lord Mono and flew down to talk to her. "Hey Cake!" Fionna said to Cake. Cake immediately wrapped her arms around Fionna. "Hey. You should really come back to the treehouse. I miss you. " Cake said. "Excuse you. It's my job to hug Fi to death, not yours!" Marshal said to Cake. Cake got off Fionna and shot Marshal a glare. "I'll come to the treehouse tommorrow to talk to you. We really have a lot to catch up on. " Fionna said. "But rigt now I gotta go find something red. See you tommorrow!" Fionna waved to her sister with her free hand and then flew out of the castle to Marshal's house. It seems to have become a habit of Fionna's she's been going there automatically.

They went into the house and into Marshal's bedroom. "I'm not really hungry. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. " Fionna said to Marshal. Fionna lightly kissed him on the lips then backed away. She was soon pulled into a deep kiss. They didnt pull away until they were both out of breath, even though they don't have to breathe. Marshal wrapped his arms around her protectively and said "I won't let anyone or anything hurt my little bunny. "

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been super duper busy. All the people who favorited and followed are awesome. 1) I thought no one would like my story. 2) I am likin the ideas so R&R an pm any Ideas. Thanks to all my readers! Hope you like it so far and I will update soon! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next day, Fionna and Marshal paid Cake a visit. "Cake! I'm here!" Fionna shouted. Apparently it was 1 a.m. And Cake wasn't up yet. So Fionna dragged Marshal over to her couch. "Hey, Marshal?" Fionna asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "The reason I wanna talk to Cake is make sure that she actually has plans and won't worry about me or anything. I think I will go with you on your trip. I just have to make sure Cake's alright. " Fionna said quietly as to not wake Cake. "She has been acting weirder lately. When you and I are together. Maybe you can ask what the glob is up!" Marshal said. "Yeah. Maybe. " Fionna said, deep in thought. Marshal kissed her lightly on the lips and gently pushed her. "Stop thinking so hard!" He said. "Whatever Marshy!" Fionna said.

Cake cleared her throught. "Cake! How long have you been standing there?!" Fionna asked. "Not long, baby. " Cake said drowsily. "Can I speak to you, Fionna. In private. " Cake said, leading Fionna to their bedroom. "I saw you and Marshal under that tree yesterday. " Cake confessed. "What?!" Fionna shouted. "How much did you hear?" Fionna asked, knowing now what was wrong with Cake. "I heard you confess to Marshal that you love him and only a little more after that. " Cake said. "Ok. Why does it bother you?" Fionna asked. "What bothers me?" Cake asked. "Marshal and I. Us. You don't like it, but I'm happy. I wanted to see if you were ok with me going on the trip. If you say no I'm still going though. " Fionna said. "I'm happy that you're happy. I'm glad you really like him. You can go on the trip, it's your decision. I'm just worried he's going to hurt you. " Cake said. "He's not going to hurt me!" Fionna said. "Ok ok. Lets drop it. " Cake said. "Lets get back downstairs. " Fionna said. She didnt wait for an answer. She just flew downstairs and into her vampire boyfriend's arms. Fionna grabbed one of his hands and held it tight. They heard a knock at the door. It was Prince Gumball.

"Up so early, Gumball?" Fionna asked. "Precisely. I think Ice Queen may be up to something. After the party yesterday she came to the castle. She didnt try to capture me. She was just trying to be friends. But nonetheless I kicked her out of the castle. " Gumball said. "Oh glob. I left my pack and sword at Marshal's!" Fionna said. "We can stop on the way. " Marshal said. "Cake. " Gumball called to the cat. "Yeah?" She answered. "Can I speak to you? Alone. No invisible vampires. " Gumball asked. They walked out of the room to somewhere private, leaving the two vampires alone.

Even though Cake and Gumball had left, it didnt seem like it. They could here whispering, but didnt know what was being said.

Meanwhile, Cake and Gumball were talking. "Cake. Promise you won't tell, Fionna. " Gumball told Cake. "I promise. I won't tell her. " Cake said. "Well...I like Fionna. More than a friend. I envy that vampire, Marshal. I didn't want to tell her. I thought it would make things awkward between us..." Gumball said, staring at the ground. "That's all I needed to say in private. I thought Fionna wouldn't be here. Call me when she isn't. We'll talk then. Bye Cake. " Gumball ran out of the treehouse.

"What was that about?" Fionna said when Gumball ran out the door. "Nothing to worry about. " Cake says quickly. "We have to get going!" Marshal reminded them of the quest. "Cake. What time is it?" Fionna asked. "Adventure Time!" Cake said. Fionna grabbed Cake in one hand and gripped Marshal's hand in the other. They flew to Marshal's house and grabbed Fionna's stuff and a couple of umbrellas as it was getting light. Then they quickly flew to the ice kingdom. "Ice queen!" Fionna whispered once she spotted her. "Ice queen! What're you up to?" Fionna questioned the Ice Queen. "What are you talking about? I just wanted to hang out with my best friend, Prince Gumball. " Ice Queen said. They looked over to the cage and saw PG locked up and knocked out. "You deal with Ice queen. I'll get him out and come right back. " Marshal said to Fionna. She rushed at the Ice Queen with her sword and Marshal unlocked the cage. He grabbed Gumball and flew him to the castle. Marshal handed him to a pair of banana guards and flew as fast as he could to the Ice Kingdom. By that time Fionna was already coming out of the castle's window.

"Marshy...Am I supposed to be so tired?" Fionna said drowsily. She was flying with great difficulty. "Lets get you to my house. It's dark there, unlike the treehouse with all its windows. " Marshal said. He got a good grip on his umbrella and gently grabbed Fionna and carried her bridal style to his house. In Fionna's arms was Cake. She didnt look very happy to be where she was. Fionna soon fell asleep in Marshal's arms, but somehow kept her grip on the umbrella and Cake. They soon got to Marshal's house and Marshal set Fionna down in his bed. Cake was able to get out of her sister's grip. "I got to go back to the treehouse. " Cake told Marshal. "Don't you dare hurt her. " Cake said before leaving.

Marshal floated above his bed, if Fionna was floating she would be next to him. 'I love this girl. ' He thought. 'She is the one. ' He added to his first thought. He then slowly floated onto his bed and eventually he wasn't floating. Marshal was also very tired. He gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and soon falling asleep holding her in his arms.

About 9 hours later Fionna woke up to find that Marshal was hugging her and he was fast asleep. She decided not to wake him. Cake was gone. 'Probaly back at the treehouse.' Fionna thought. It was already pretty dark outside. If she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have been able to see. Fionna felt Marshal stir beside her and she felt him hug her tighter. She returned his hug. Fionna then gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled away she heard Marshal murmur something. "What was that?" Fionna whispered. "Hi, Fi. " Marshal whispered. "Hi, Marshy." Fionna whispered dreamily. Marshal opened his eyes to see Fionna in front of him and he realized they were hugging. He liked it. "We should do this more often, Fi. " Marshal said. "Yeah. " Fionna said. "I love you, Marshy. " Fionna whispered. "I love you too, bunny." Marshal whispered. He kissed her and pulled away soon after. "Lets get something to eat, ok?" Marshal asked. "Ok." Fionna replied. Marshal kept his arm around her waist as he led her downstairs. They both grabbed an apple and sucked the red out of it and threw the gray apple away.

Fionna's pack and sword are near the door, but she doesn't pick them up. Marshal and Fionna float over to the couch slowly and float above it, Fionna in Marshal's lap. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck. "The trip is in three days. " Marshal said. "Yeah, and we are going to be together. The whole time. " Fionna said. "You made up your mind. Finally." Marshal said, making Fionna giggle. "Yeah. " Fionna said. She yawned and tried not to fall asleep. "Marshy...I love you. " Fionna said. After she said it she fell asleep. "I love you too. " Marshal whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

They woke up to loud knocking on the door. "I know you're there, Marshal!" shouted Gumball through the door. Marshal slowly moves to the door, Fionna following. He opens the door a crack. "What d'you want, Gumwad?" Marshal asks very drowsily. Gumball pushes the door open and walks in. 'Crap! She is here!' Gumball thought. "Just thought we should at least try and get along. " Gumball says. "What's wrong, PG? You never would try and get along with Marshy. Something must be wrong." Fionna stated, backing away from Gumball a little bit. "Nothing is wrong!" Gumball said a little to fast. Marshal stood protectively in front of Fionna. Fionna went to the door and grabbed her phone out of her pack. "Hey Cake. Get over to Marshal's right now! Gumball is here and he's acting really strange. " Fionna said after hearing Cake pick up. "Ok. How about I see if he's at the Candy Kingdom first to make sure it's not Ice Queen?" Cake asked. "Sure. Just get here as soon as you can!" Fionna said and hung up.

"Gumball. What's up? Are you ok?" Fionna asked. "Fi, Stay back! It's not Gumball. " Marshal said. "Ice Queen?" Fionna asked Marshal. "No" he replied. "Evil demon shape-shifter?" She asked, grabbing her sword. "Yes." He said, grinning. In the time they were talking the demon had changed form and was going towards Fionna. The form it took was Marshal. "Marshy?" Fionna asked, not able to attack in case it was her beloved Vampire King. She flew to the cieling and knew that the demon would be the one that couldn't fly. "Marshal. Fly up here. He won't be able to fly. " Fionna said. The real Marshal flew up to her. "Nice plan." He said. "Thanks" She said, flying down to stab it with her sword. When she got to the demon, she stabbed it five times before it fell to the ground. Marshal went over to her. "We have to get it back to the night-o-spere. It's immortal. It needs to be in its dimension. My mom can take care of him there. " Marshal said. Fionna shivered at the thought of Marshal's mom.

Marshal opened the door to the demon dimension and threw the demon in before closing the portal. Fionna grabbed her phone and called Cake. "It's ok. It was an evil demon. We put it back in the night-o-spere. It was a shape-shifter. It was terrible. Gumball should be at his castle in the kingdom. Ice Queen in hers. Thanks though. You can still come to Marshal's if you want. " Fionna said. "Ok. Gotta go. Bye. " Cake said. Without another word Cake hung up. Fionna put her phone into her pack. She suddenly got so tired she couldn't concentrate on anything. Marshal noticed this and rushed to her side.

"Fi! Are you ok?" Marshal asked, grabbing her waist to help her to the couch. "Is this normal?" Fionna asked. "If you mean being super tired during the day then yes. Vampire are night creatures. But if you sleep in the night and go out at day then you are disobeying the vampire sleeping hours. " Marshal explained. "Just take it easy. " Marshal said. There was a knock at the door. Fionna stayed over the couch, in case she was to tired to float and fell. Marshal answered the door.

"Fionna! What happened?" Cake asked, rushing over to Fionna and forgetting why she was upset with her. "So...tired" Fionna said, falling to sleep in a second. She fell onto the couch. She was to tired to fly anymore. Marshal gasped as she fell. He rushed over to her, picked her up, and set her in his bed, upstairs. Marshal was scared that she hurt herself upon falling on the hard couch. He had removed the sword from her grasp, so she wouldn't hurt herself. Marshal didnt care that Cake was downstairs. He floated next to where Fionna's head was and took off her hat and put it on the desk in his room. He stroked her hair gently. Marshal sat there stroking her hair for a really long time. Cake had already come up and was sitting next to the bed.

Ever so often, Fionna would squirm as if having a bad dream an Marshal would whisper "It's okay, Fi. It's okay." over and over while reassuringly stroking her soft hair. Eventually Fionna stopped squirming around and Marshal had fallen asleep with his arms around her. Cake didnt bother to tell Marshal off. She had sat down on the floor. After a while she left for the treehouse, leaving a note downstairs for Fionna.

A couple hours later it was 5:30 pm. Fionna woke up suddenly, waking up Marshal in the process. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Fionna asked. "No" Marshal lied. "That's good. " Fionna said. She felt a blanket on them and Marshal's arms around her. She turned to face him. When she did she was pulled into a deep kiss that lasted a few minutes. "Hi" Fionna said. "Hey" Marshal replied. "Sorry. About stabbing you repeatedly. " Fionna said jokingly. "Ow. Yeah that's ok. " Marshal said. Fionna's stomach growled. "I guess you're hungry. " Marshal stated. "Stay here." He went downstairs and saw Cake's note. He left it where it was and grabbed a small bowl of starawberries and the last two apples he had.

"Eat up. " Marshal said, setting the food on the bed. Fionna was already floating above the bed and grabbed a strawberry. She sucked the red out of it. She ate until she was full. She then noticed her hat was gone. "Uh. Marshy?" Fionna asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Where's my hat?" She asked. Marshal flew to his desk and grabbed it. He then handed it to her. "Cake left you a note downstairs." Marshal said. "Ok. I'll go look at that now then. " Fionna said, slowly floating downstairs. She quickly found the note. She read it aloud. "Dear Fionna. I went back to the treehouse. Gumball told me something that he doesn't want you to know but I think you should know. Come to the treehouse later so I can tell you. Also, I know you're going on that trip so come and pack some stuff. See you then. Cake. " Fionna quickly grabbed her pack and sword. She stuffed her hair into her hat. Then she told Marshal. "Marshy. I'm going to the treehouse. I have to see Cake and get some stuff for the trip. I'll be back soon. " Fionn said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Marshal asked. "Well I don't know it Cake would like that. And she's telling me something I shouldn't know. I don't think she'd like it if you heard. Maybe it's something weird about girls." Fionna said. "Oh. Ok. See ya when you come back. " Marshal said.

Fionna quickly flew to the treehouse. When she got there she opened te door and alerted Cake (who was in the kitchen) that she was there. "Cake! I'm here!" Fionna yelled. "I'm in here. " Cake said. Fionna walked to the kitchen and saw Cake. "Hi!" Fionna said.

"Fionna, baby. You might want to take a seat. " Cake said. "Um, I don't know if you can see, but I can fly. " Fionna stated. "Right. Well Gumball said...well...he likes you. He told me while you and Marshal were here." Cake said. "What?!" Fionna shouted


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Fionna was shocked at hearing this. "No! It can't be true!" Fionna shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't believe it...Why would he tell you now? Didnt he notice I liked him? Next time you see him tell him I know. Tell him that I am taken. He is not going to get the girl he wants." Fionna said, heading for the door. "Fionna! Wait!" Cake said. Fionna spun around to face Cake. "Why? So I can be further stressed? No thank you." Fionna said. She ran up to her bedroom and grabbed her hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and some extra outfits. Then she grabbed an umbrella for later on and flew out the window.

"Agh. I can't believe that Gumwad!" Fionna shouted to no one in particular. She didnt know where she was going. She stopped after a while and realized she was over the forest by Marshal's cave. Fionna flew down and sat (more like flew over) the ground. She rested her back on the trunk.

A few moments later she burst into tears. Marshal was getting some fresh air by floating above the forest when he spotted Fionna. 'What the glob? Why's she down there? Wait! Is she crying? Oh no, Fi!' Marshal thought. He flew down to her. She didnt notice him until he put his arms around her. "What?! Oh Marshy!" Fionna exclaimed, still crying. "What's wrong, Fi?" Marshal asked looking her in the eye. "If you knew you would probaly rip Gaywad to shreds. Actually, I like that idea." Fionna said, clearly not thinking. "Fi. Isn't he your best friend besides Cake?" Marshal asked. "No. You are. " Fionna poked his nose. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "No. I'm your boyfriend. " Marshal said. "You're both!" Fionna said. "So true. Now what happened. And why are you calling Gaywad, Gaywad? " Marshal asked. "Well I guess it not that big of a deal. Marshal. Gumbutt told Cake that, well, he likes me. I told Cake to tell him that I'm taken and that he won't get the girl he wants. I just...wanna punch him in the gut. I shouldn't though. I'm a hero. Not a villain. " Fionna said, her eyes welled up with tears again. "Hey, hey. Sh. It's okay. No crying. We will deal with that Gayball. We'll get revenge on him for breaking your heart. Someday. " Marshal said, pulling Fionna in close. Fionna was the first to pull away. She went to grab her pack but realized that Marshal had her stuff already. "Now how about we go to my house. " Marshal said. He started towards his cave when suddenly he got pulled back into the forest. "What?" Marshal asked.

"Can we stay here longer? It's nice." Fionna asked. "Sure. " Marshal said. He set Fionna's stuff on the ground. Fionna couldn't help but kiss Marshal. "Wait-wha" Marshal was surprised by Fionna's action but soon relaxed into the kiss. They pulled back after a little bit. "I love you." Fionna said quietly. "I love you too." Marshal said, also quietly. "Can we go now?" Marshal asked, seeing Fionna was falling asleep. "Yeah" she said. Marshal picked up her stuff and grabbed Fionna's hand and led her to the cave. They got there quickly. "Tomorrow is the last day before the trip. " Marshal said. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm going. I'll be happy to get away from Cake and Gumball. " Fionna said.

They went up to Marshal's bedroom. They floated over the bed. Marshal took off Fionna's hat gently and set it aside. He stroked her hair. Marshal loved doing that. Fionna looked into his eyes. The kiss that followed was the longest. Marshal stopped stroking her hair and moved his hand up and down her back. Fionna pulled him in closer and kept kissing him. They were in a full make out session. Fionna's hands were on Marshal's face. Marshal kept his hand moving up and down her back, she seemed to like it. Fionna's hands were wandering. Soon she was weaving her fingers through his black hair. Then she pulled him into a hug so that they were kissing while hugging as close as they could. Marshal had done the same (hugged her). Of course both Fionna and Marshal knew what this would probaly lead to. A few moments later, Fionna's bra was unhooked. Marshal pulled away for a brief moment to take off him shirt, then continued kissing her.

Fionna didn't know what to do so she did the same. She was nervous. First she took off her shirt, then her bra. They continued kissing. Marshall's hands were on her thighs. He was rubbing her body (where he thought appropriate for the moment). Fionna didn't seem to care where his hands were. She was thinking about what was happening. Eventually they both had no clothes. The rest of the night they did their thing and were soon so tired that they fell asleep without changing.

The next morning, they woke up at the same time. "Did we...?" Fionna asked. "Yeah" Marshal replied. "Fionna." Marshal said. "Yeah?" Fionna asked. "Can we get dressed? It's hard to ask you this when we aren't. " Marshal said. They both quickly dressed. "Close your eyes. " Marshal said. Fionna closed her eyes. A few seconds later he said "Ok. You can open them now!" She opened her eyes to see Marshal was on one knee and holding a small bow with a sparkling diamond ring in it. Fionna gasped. "Fionna, I know it's a bit soon but...Will you marry me?" Marshal asked. "Marshal, I don't know what to say...YES! I will marry you! Yes yes yes!" Fionna said. "I love you. " Marshal said. "I love you too" Fionna said. Marshal put the ring on Fionna. "When should it be?" Marshal asked. "The day after we get back!" Fionna said. "Ok. That's the special day." Marshal said. "I have to tell Cake!" Fionna said. She grabbed her phone and called Cake. "Cake guess what?" Fionna asked. "What?" Cake asked, wanting to know what Fionna was so excited about. "Well, I'm getting married!" Fionna said happily into the phone. "Oh my glob. I'm going to make you a beautiful wedding dress! Gotta go start making it. Love you girl! Bye!" Cake said. "Love ya! Bye!" Fionna said. They hung up.

Marshal secretly had some pregnancy tests just in case. He planned to put one in their bag for Fionna. "Hey, Fi?" Marshal asked. "Yeah?" She answered. "I know this is awkward but I think you should take a pregnancy test. You know why..." Marshal said. Fionna blushed and said "I don't have any. And I don't want to go to any store. " Fionna said. "I just happen to have some. " Marshal handed her one and she quickly went to the bathroom. Fionna did what the instructions said and checked if she was pregnant.

"Marshal!" Fionna shouted coming back into his bedroom. "Yeah?" Marshal asked. "You're not going to believe this! Well you might but...We're having a baby!" Fionna said. "Oh my glob!" Marshal said. "Don't tell Cake yet. We better get you to the doctor to see how long until its fully grown. " Marshal said. "Ok. " Fionna said. They quickly grabbed their umbrellas and flew to the hospital. They got Fionna a room and waited about three minutes.

"Hello, Fionna. What do you need?" The doctor asked. "I took a pregnancy test and it said I am pregnant. How long until I will actually have the baby?" Fionna asked. "Well for non vampires it takes nine months but since your a vampire I would say about two months. " the doctor said. "You see, vampire babies grow faster than regular babies. So it will take less time for you to have the baby. " the doctor explains. "Ok. Thanks. Anything else we need to know?" Fionna asked. "I would suggest you take it easy. We need to see you to take ultrasounds every two weeks. " the doctor says. "Ok. We have to get going." Marshal said. "Ok. See you in two weeks. " the doctor says as they leave.

"That gives us our two weeks for our trip." Marshal said. "Yeah." Fionna said, her stomach already looking larger. They went back to Marshal's and Fionna called Cake. "Hey, Cake. Do you have time to come to Marshal's?" Fionna asked. "Ok. I'll be right there. I'll bring the dress to show you. " Cake said. They hung up.

"Fi. I bet Cake is going to try and kill me for making you pregnant. " Marshal said. They heard a knock at the door. "Hey, Honey. Wait. Why is your stomach...bigger. " Cake asked. "Well, I forgot to tell you. I'm pregnant. " Fionna said. Right after she did cake unsheathed he claws and jumped on Marshall's face. Fionna had to tear her off of him. "He hurt you, didnt he?! Let me at him!" Cake said. "Cake. Calm down. He didnt hurt me. I was ready. It's okay. I'm fine." Fionna said. "Well then, congrats on the baby to come!" Cake said. "Thanks. " Fionna said. "Well I better get going, I'm supposed to meet Lord Mono. Bye!" Cake said, leaving.

"Lets get ready for our trip!" Fionna said. "Ok." Marshal said. They packed their stuff. They aren't bringing much. When they were done they watched heat signature. Fionna fell asleep halfway through. After the movie Marshal moved her to float over the bed instead of the hard couch. Marshal thought about the baby until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Marshal woke up the next day to see Fionna was not next to him. "Fi?" he called. "Hi, Marshy!" Fionna appeared in front of him. "How did you do that? I forgot to teach you how to be invisible!" Marshal said. "I taught myself, sleepy head! Now are you ready to go or not?" Fionna asked. Marshal grabbed Fionna and pulled her into a kiss. "AAH!" Fionna exclaimed, clutching her stomach as they pulled apart. "Someone's a kicker." She said, giggling. "Um, Fi?" Marshal asked. "Yeah?" Fionna replied. "I kinda have to get dressed. " he said. Fionna blushed. She quickly flew downstairs and waited for him.

After a few minutes he came down. "Are we traveling around the whole world in two weeks?" Fionna asked. "We can fly, ya know. It won't take as long as if we walked. " Marshal said. Fionna picked up her pack. On it was her sword. Inside was all te stuff she usually had there except a few more things. "Lets go after we grab some food to take with us. " Marshal grabbed about 10 strawberries and 6 apples. He grabbed a pack out of his closet from before the mushroom war and stuffed some things (along with the food) in it. "You ready Marshy?" Fionna asked, pulling him into a kiss when he came down the stairs. "Yeah." He said after they pulled away.

They left the cave with their umbrellas open and above their heads. They headed above the forest near Marshal's house. "That looks so math from up here!" Fionna said. "Yeah. It does. " Marshal said thoughtfully. Soon they weren't above the forest. They were above a kingdom that Fionna had never seen before. The water kingdom. "It's so beautiful! Are we going to go into all the kingdoms?" Fionna asked. "Not as beautiful as you. And yes, we are going to explore every kingdom. " Marshal said. He grabbed Fionna's hand and led her down to the water kingdom. After a little bit they were able to fly through the gates. They say little water children playing games and their parents watching them. They went straight to the castle. "Marshy? Can you slow down please? It's hard carrying a baby. " Fionna asked. Marshal slowed down and caught up to Fionna. He then grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the entrance of the castle.

"We come to see Water Prince." Marshal told the guards. "We will fetch him for you, Marshal Lee. " One of the guards said. The two guards walked into the castle to get the prince. Marshal let Fionna go. "They know you?" Fionna asked. "Yes. I used to visit quite often." Marshal explained. "I'm good friends with the prince. " he added. Moments later Water Prince walked out of the castle. "Good afternoon, Marshal! Is this the great hero of Aaa with you?" Water Price asked. "Yes she is. We are exploring all of Aaa and the kingdoms and came here first. She's actually my fiancé. " Marshal told Water Prince. "Congrats on getting married. Good luck on your trip. I have some important business to attend to and must leave. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye!" Water Prince said. "Bye!" Marshal said.

"Next kingdom!" Fionna said after they left the water kingdom. They flew until the found three more kingdoms near each other. "Ok. Down there is the Goblin kingdom, dwarf kingdom, and tree kingdom. Which do you want to go to first?" Marshal asked. "Hmmm. How about the dwarf kingdom. It sounds pretty math!" Fionna said.

The two flew down to the entrance and went inside the kingdom. "Who're you? " a dwarf man asked. "I'm Fionna, hero of Aaa. This is Marshal Lee the vampire king. " Fionna told the dwarf. The dwarf scowled. "Vampires? Better not go to the castle and hurt our Prince, or you just might be burnin!" The dwarf ran into one of the houses. "Dwarves. They are so weird. " Fionna said in between laughter. "Lets meet the Prince. I think the goal of this trip is to meet every Prine in Aaa. " Marshal said. They went to the castle. There was a dwarf liking out on the balcony. "We would like to see the Prince!" Marshal said after leading Fionna up to the balcony. "You are speakin to him" the Prince said. "We are on an adventure! We speak to you as friends, not enemies. On our adventure we are meeting every Prince and seeing every kingdom. Just wanted to say hi!" Marshal said. "Ok. Why'd you really come 'ere?" The Prine questioned. "We have to leave, Marshal. Bye now." Fionna said, clutching her stomach. "Goodbye Prince!" Marshal said.

Marshal grabbed Fionna and carried her until he found a tree they could sit under. He set her down. "Fi? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Marshal asked, worried. "Yeah yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad stomach pain. A really really bad stomach pain. Agh! It doesn't help that the baby is kicking!" Fionna said. She dropped her umbrella on the ground. She didnt need it under the tree. "It might help if you eat. " Marshal said. He set down his bag and grabbed an apple from it. He then handed it to her. Fionna quickly sucked the red out. "Helped a little. " she said smiling. Marshal set his hand on her stomach. "It kicked my hand!" Marshal exclaimed. Fionna smiled. "We need a name." Fionna said. "We don't know if its a boy or girl. " Marshal said. "Ok. We will wait until we do know. " Fionna said. They stayed there for a while.

They traveled all of Aaa meeting all the Princes when it was finally the last day of their trip. They were already near the kingdoms near their houses. "I don't think we have to go to anymore kingdoms. I think we can go home. Actually. How about we camp out tonight? In the forest. " Marshal asked. "Sounds fun. " Fionna said. "But I should see Cake to get my dress fitted. " Fionna said. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00 pm for the wedding!" Marshal said. They went their seperate ways. Marshal went to the cave. Fionna went to te treehouse.

"Hey Cake!" Fionna shouted as she got in her house. "Hi Fionna! Try on your new dress." Cake walked in, holding up a strapless blue dress. "Cake. It's amazing!" Fionna exclaimed. She grabbed the dress and ran to change into it. When she went back to Cake, Cake was speechless. "You look beautiful." Cake said. "Thanks for making it. It wouldn't be beautiful if anyone ele made it. " Fionna said. The sisters hugged. When they did the baby kicked, making the girls giggle. "I'll be right back." Cake said. She came back a few moments later carrying nail polish, a curling iron, and hair bows.

Cake had Fionna change into her usual clothes then got to work. After a while Cake was done painting Fionna's fingernails blue to match her dress. "Tommorrow we do your hair. We don't want it ruined in your sleep. Well get some sleep. You have a big day tommorrow!" Cake said. They both ran upstairs and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Fionna awoke to someone kissing her. "Oh. You're awake. " Marshal said after pulling away. "Yes. Where is the wedding being held?" Fionna asked. "I hope it's ok. It's going to be in the Water Kingdom. " Marshal said. Fionna squealed in delight. "Radical. Now you can't see me in my dress before the wedding. I'll see you there." Fionna said. "Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He asked. Fionna pecked his lips. "There. Now leave! Cake has to do my hair and if she sees you here I don't know what she would do!" Fionna said. "Ok. See ya later bunny!" Marshal said. He opened his umbrella and flew out the open window.

"Cake?" Fionna called. Cake wasn't asleep in her drawer. "Makin breakfast!" Cake called up. "Coming down!" Fionna shouted back. She flew down to see the table full of food. "Thanks Cake!" Fionna said. She quickly sat down. Cake sat down next to her. "It's your special day! You deserve a special breakfast!" Cake said. Fionna hugged her sister. "Thanks. It means a lot to me." Fionna said. They ate their breakfast quickly. "Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Cake asked. "Marshal won't tell me." Fionna said, fiddling with her ring. "Ok. Lets get you hair done!" Cake said after they were done eating. Fionna sat down on the couch (hovered above it) and stayed still. Cake was done in an hour. Fionna stood up and looked at her hair in the bathroom mirror. "Cake! This is mathematical!" Fionna said. She then went upstairs and put on her dress. The baby kicked her. "Shhhhh. No kicking at the wedding. " Fionna said to the baby inside her.

She flew to Cake. "You are the best sister anyone could wish for!" Fionna said to Cake. "Thanks, Fionna. " Cake said. They played BMO until 7:25 pm. "Cake! Lets go!" Fionna called. "Coming!" Cake said. She came down a moment later in a white dress. "We'll get there in no time. " Fionna said. Forty minutes later they were at the Water Kingdom. Fionna and Cake went into the church to see every one getting into their seats. Marshal was already here. He was talking to the preacher. Cake was going to walk Fionna up the isle. Five minutes later the music started playing and Marshal turned to see Fionna.

Fionna and Cake walked halfway up the isle. Cake stopped and got into her place as brides maid, leaving Fionna to walk the rest of the way alone. She got there quickly. "Hey Fi." Marshal said. "Hi Marshy." Fionna said. "Are you two ready to start?" The preacher asked. "Yes." The couple said in unison. "If anyone would like to object please step forward and speak or forever hold your words. " the preacher said. No one said anything. "Then let us continue. Fionna, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked. "I do." Fionna said. "Marshal Lee, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked Marshal. "I do." Marshal said, smiling at Fionna. "You may kiss the bride. " the preacher said. The newly wedded couple kissed. "Lets get out of here." Marshal whispered in Fionna's ear. "Ok." Fionna whispered back. They were about to walk out the doors when someone walked up to them. Gumball.

"Hi PG. " Fionna said trying to not show she knew. "Hey Fionna. Congrats on the marriage." Gumball said with a little sadness in his voice. "Bye." Marshal said to Gumball with no sympathy in his voice. Fionna and Marshal flew out of the church and to their honeymoon.

"Close your eyes!" Marshal said to Fionna. She closed her eyes. Marshal grabbed her and carried her to their honeymoon. A few minutes later he told her to open her eyes. "Marshal! This is radical!" Fionna exclaimed. Marshal had set up a campsite in the forest for them to spend a few days at. She set down her pack and sword and hugged him. Then Fionna yawned. "You might want to change before going to sleep. I don't think you want to sleep in a dress." Marshal said. Fionna giggled and then pulled away. She quickly got dressed into her normal adventuring clothes. She then was pulled into Marshal's arms. "Night Fi. " he said. "Night Marshy. " she replied. Fionna fell to sleep after a few minutes and so did Marshal.

**I need name ideas for the baby. Please write some ideas in the reviews for a boy or girl. I need all the help and ideas I can get. pm me if you want. Please R&R and follow and favorite and and the story. Thanks for all the support. I will write more and will probaly make a sequel to this instead of writing this one. I will write to chapter 20. I'll tell you ya if I make a sequel or not. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Marshy! Marshy! Wake up!" Fionna said. "Why?" Marshal asked. "Cause. What did you have planned?" Fionna asked. "That, my love, is a surprise." Marshal said dramatically. "Did you bring any food here?" Fionna asked. "Yeah. Here. There are strawberries and apples. " Marshal said, handing her a bag. "Thanks." Fionna said after grabbing an apple. "No problem. " Marshal said. He pulled Fionna into a kiss. They pulled away after a few moments. "I love you, Fi." Marshal said. "I love you more!" Fionna said. "Whatever. I'm pretty sure I love you more though. " Marshal said, wrapping his arms around her hips.

Fionna punched Marshal in the cheek but not to hard. "Ow. My cheek meat doesn't want that. Why'd you do that?" Marshal asked. "Was it really that hard?" Fionna asked wide eyed. "No. I'm fine. But one question. Why?" Marshal asked. "Cause I want you to get up, lazy!" Fionna said. "I'm not lazy. I just don't want to get up. " Marshal said. He grabbed an apple and ate the red. "Ok. Ok. I'll get up!" Marshal said after Fionna poked him on the nose. "Yay!" Fionna said. Fionna grabbed Marshal's hand and put it on her stomach. "Kick daddy's hand!" Fionna prodded. The baby kicked where it thought Marshal's hand was. "Aw. That's cute. " Marshal said. He poked Fionna's stomach.

"So...What did you have planned?" Fionna asked. "You know how I said we would get back at Gaybutt?" Marshal asked. "Yeah. " Fionna replied slowly. "I thought we could prank him. I have this great idea how." Marshal said. "I'm in!" Fionna said. Marshal told Fionna the plan. "This is gonna be awesome!" Fionna said. They had to wait until Gumball was asleep to start the prank. That time was four hours away. "What do you want to do for four hours?" Fionna asked. "Well, we do need to find out if we have a boy or girl. And we told the doctor we would be back in two weeks. You're due for an appointment. " Marshal said. "Lead on. Follow you!" Fionna said. She grabbed Marshals hand and they grabbed their umbrellas. They got to the hospital quickly.

"Hello. We need to find out if our baby is a boy or a girl. " Fionna told the nurse once they got a room. "What's your name, miss?" The nurse asked. "Fionna Abadeer. " Fionna said. "Follow me to the other room, Mrs. Abadeer. " the nurse said, leading to another room. "Now. This may be a little cold. " the nurse said while applying a cold cream of Fionna's stomach. She then grabbed a camera like thing. "Now I am going to see if we can find your baby with this. " the nurse put the thing on Fionna's stomach. "Your baby is growing fast! It should be born in a couple of weeks. " the nurse said. "What?! I thought it would take longer. " Fionna said. "Yes. It would. But seeing your a vampire, vampire babies grow super fast. Although once born they will grow like a human. " the nurse explained. "Wait. I see more than one! There's two babies! Congrats. You're having twins. For the genders. One is a boy. And the other is a girl. " the nurse said. "Oh my glob! Twins?!" Fionna shouted. "It's okay, Fi. Calm down. " Marshal said. Fionna was gripping his hand. "Well that would explain why I get two kicks at once sometimes. " Fionna mumbled. "You can go now. We have finished. " the nurse said.

Fionna and Marshal flew out of the hospital, Fionna still shocked. "Hey Fi. Lets get back to our honeymoon. It's almost time to prank Gumwad. " Marshal said. "Ok. " Fionna said. Once they got back to their campsite, Fionna burst into tears of joy. "Fi. What's wrong?" Marshal asked. "Nothing. I'm just really happy that we are having twins. " Fionna said. She kissed Marshal. "I love you." Marshal said. "I love you too." Fionna said. "What should we name them?" Fionna asked. "Hmmm. How about for the boy Noah?" Marshal asked. "That's perfect! What about our baby girl? I was thinking Cassandra. " Fionna said. "That's a beautiful name. " Marshal said. Fionna got over her shock and was excited.

A few hours later, it was time for the prank. The two flew into the castle from an open window. They grabbed double-sided packing tape from Fionna's pack and put it on Gumball's door frame so that when he walks out of his room he gets stuck. Then they placed an invisible video camera on the wall that only vampires could see, so they could watch it over and over again. After turning it on, the took out some foam cups and placed them in front of Gumball's room to the wall in front of Gumball's door, so that he was trapped. Then the placed a note on the wall in front of his room the said 'PG! You're trapped. You just got pranked by the prank masters.

Love,

The prank masters. '

The two vampires quickly flew back to their campsite. They packed up their things and flew to Marshal's house. They turned on Marshal's laptop and saw that the camera was working. Marshal put it on record and put his computer on charge. He then closed its lid and set it on his bedside table. Fionna was already asleep, her pack, sword and shoes on the floor. "Fionna oh Fionna. You're always a fast sleeper. " Marshal whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The next day, they watched the footage of the pranks. Gumball was trapped in his room and he yelled for peppermint maid to pick up the cups. The rest of the day was spent hugging and kissing.

*Two weeks later*

It was the middle of the day. The honeymoon had ended and they were back at Marshal's house. "Hey Marshal! Which house are we going to live together in?" Fionna asked. "It's up to you." Marshal said. "Can I move in?" Fionna asked. Marshal kissed her. "I'll take that as a yes." Fionna said. "Well, lets go get started! We have to move you in before the babies come. " Marshal said. They both grabbed an umbrella and flew to the treehouse. They got there in a matter of seconds.

Fionna grabbed some plastic bags and filled them with her clothes. Marshal grabbed some of the bags that she had filled and took them to their house. He then went back to help Fionna get the rest of her stuff. She grabbed all her things except her old bed and dresser. The two flew all Fionna's things to the house except for her dresser and bed. They would need Cake's help.

Then Fionna called Cake. "Hey. Can you help me move my dresser and bed to Marshal and my house?" Fionna asked. "Sure. Meet me at the treehouse. " Cake said. The door to the treehouse swung open. "I'm here!" Cake said. "Ok. Just my bed and dresser. " Fionna said. Meanwhile, Marshal was at their house. He moved his bed to the back wall and his closet to the left of it. His desk was kept at the left wall. There was a knocking at the window. He went over and opened it. "Ok. Put her bed next to mine. " Marshal said. Cake did as told. Cake then put Fionna's dresser next to her bed. "Thanks Cake. " Marshal and Fionna said in unison. Cake left for the treehouse.

Fionna put all her clothes back into her dresser and put her pack, sword, bunny headband, and hair accessories on the top of her dresser. She had a leftover drawer for other things, not clothes. She put all her nicknacks and pictures and other stuff. "Done!" Fionna said. She floated above her bed. "Marshal! Come here!" Fionna shouted. No answer. "Marshal?" Fionna asked. She floated downstairs. What she saw amazed her. "You did this?" Fionna asked. Marshal had created a baby room for the twins in the living room. "Yeah. It wasn't much. " Marshal said. There were two cribs with blankets and a play mat with some baby toys. "They are going to love it. " Fionna said. "I'm tired. Lets go to sleep, Marshy. " Fionna said. "Ok." Marshal agreed. The two went to sleep above Marshal's bed.

Three hours later, Fionna woke up. She felt her water break. "Marshal! Wake up! The babies are coming!" Fionna screamed. Marshal woke up and grabbed Fionna. He flew as fast as he could to the hospital. "The babies are coming!" Marshal told the nurse. They quickly went to a room and Marshal set Fionna above a bed, where she floated. The doctor ran in. "Fi. Breathe in and out. In and out. If you need to squeeze my hand go ahead." Marshal told Fionna. She gripped his hand. "They are coming. Fionna. I need you to push. " the doctor said. "AAAAAAAAHHH! GET THIS DAMN THING OUT!" Fionna screamed. "It's okay. Sh sh. " Marshal said. A few minutes later, a baby's cries filled the room. "The next will come in a few minutes. " the doctor said. He handed the nurse the baby, which she took to wash. "It's here!" Fionna screamed. "Push. It's okay. Just push. " the doctor said. "I HATE YOU FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT, YOU ASS!" Fionna screamed at Marshal. A second baby's cry filled the room. The nurse came back with the first baby wrapped in a blanket. She handed it to Fionna and took the second. "I didnt mean that, Marshal. " Fionna said after letting go of Marshal's hand and taking ahold of the baby. The nurse came back with the other baby in a blanket. The girl had a pink blanket. The boy had a blue. Fionna rested for a bit before calling the docter. "We have the names. For the girl, Cassandra. For the boy, Noah. " Fionna told the docter. "Ok" the docter said, quickly walking out of the room.

Fionna handed Noah to Marshal and held Cassandra. "Marshal. They're beautiful. " Fionna said. "Yes they are. How are you feeling?" Marshal asked. "Better than five minutes ago. " Fionna said. The docter walks back in the room. "You may leave in one hour. We have already did the blood tests and everything with your babies. They are healthy. They are vampires like you. Congrats on the birth." The docter said leaving again.

"Marshal. I love you. " Fionna said. "I love you too. " Marshal said. "Do you want to hold Cassandra? I want to hold Noah. " Fionna said. They switched babies. "Hi Noah! You're my little boy!" Fionna said. "Glob. I better call Cake. " Fionna said. "Here. I brought your phone. " Marshal said, handing her the phone. "Hey Cake?" Fionna asked. "Yeah Fionna? What's wrong?" Cake asked. "I went into labor. I had my beautiful babies. One is Noah. The other is Cassandra. " Fionna said. "Oh my glob. I'm coming. Don't worry I'll be there soon. Bye. " Cake hung up as fast as she could and ran out the door, towards the hospital. "Worrywart Cake!" Fionna said after hanging up the phone. "Yeah. " Mashal said.

"I'm here!" Cake said as she came through the door of Fionna's room. "Shush Cake! " Fionna said. "Marshy? Can I hold both of them?" Fionna asked Marshal. "Yeah sure. " Marshal said. He handed Cassandra to Fionna. She set Cassandra on her left side and Noah on her right with her arms around them. The two babies snuggled into their mom's sides. "Aww! They're so cute!" Cake said. "Yeah I know." Fionna said. "Marshal. I think we forgot to but clothes and diapers. " Fionna said. "Nope. I bought it all!" Marshal said. "Oh glob! You're awesome! These kids have an awesome daddy." Fionna said. "Hey, Cake. So how've things been with Lord Mono?" Fionna asked. "Good. We're thinking about getting married and having babies. " Cake said. "That doesn't surprise me. What's been going on lately at the treehouse?" Fionna asked. "BMO and I mostly watch movies, make music, or I play BMO. Nothin much honey. " Cake said. When the girls started chatting, Marshal waited silently for the hour to be up so he could take the babies home.

About twenty minutes later, the hour was up. "Marshal. Which one do you want to carry?" Fionna asked. "I'll take little Cassandra. Are you going to be ok with Noah?" Marshal asked. "I can help settle them in if you want." Cake implied. "Ok. Would you like to hold Noah, Cake?" Fionna asked. "Sure. " Cake said. Fionna handed Noah to Cake. They thanked the nurse and docter and left the hospital. They quickly got to the family's home. When they opened the door, Marshal remembered something. "Fi. Close your eyes. " Marshal said. "Ok but this better not take long. " Fionna said. Mashal went to the baby cribs and hung the mobiles after handing Cake Cassandra. "Ok. Open. " Marshal said. "Mobiles! These are perfect." Fionna said walking over to them. One was a mobile with stars and the other was a mobile with moons. "They match!" Fionna said. "Yes. They do. " Marshal said.

Cake walked over to Marshal and Fionna with the now sleeping babies. "I think they're ready for sleep. I am too. I got to get back to the treehouse. I'll come back tommorrow." Cake said. She handed Fionna and Mashal the babies. "Wait, Cake. Thanks a lot for the help and please come back tommorrow. " Fionna said. "Ok. See you tommorrow. " Cake said. She left and went to the treehouse.

Mashal set Noah in the crib with the blue blanket and moon mobile. Fionna set Cassandra in the one with the pink blanket and star mobile. They were both still in their hospital blankets. Fionna went over to a dresser in the middle of the room and grabbed two diapers and a onesie for both babies. The first one she dressed was Cassandra. When she took off the hospital blanket, Cassandra woke up. She squirmed while Fionna put on the diaper. After, she let Fionna put on her onesie. Fionna had Mashal do Noah while she did Cassandra. Then they set the babies back into their cribs. Mashal and Fionna stayed until the newborns fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

A few hours later, Fionna and Marshal were woken by the babies crying. "I wonder what the two want. They might be hungry." Fionna said. Fionna flew downstairs with Marshal at he side. Fionna went to both cribs and picked up both babies. In their mother's arms they calmed down and stopped crying. "They just wanted their mommy." Marshal said. "They're not used to their home yet, I guess. Here, hold Cassandra." Fionna said. She handed Cassandra to Marshal carefully. The babies fell back asleep in their parent's arms. "Well, lets take them to our bedroom and they can sleep with us. " Mashal suggested in a whisper. "Yeah that is a good idea. " Fionna said.

"Hey, Marsh? Did you notice that Cassandra has red eyes like you?" Fionna asked. "Hm. I didnt. What I did notice is that Noah has your blue eyes. " Marshal said. "Oh! I didn't know that." Fionna said. "I wonder what color hair that they'll have. " Marshal said. "I don't know. " Fionna said. Fionna's phone rang. "Who could that be this late in the night?" Marshal asked. The phone woke up the babies. Fionna grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" Fionna asked. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you up." It was Cake. "No. It's fine. We were awake. The two babies are now awake though. They had woken up earlier and were crying but we got them to calm down and sleep within five minutes." Fionna said. "Oh ok. I wanted to remind you that they have to be breast feed. They can't eat baby food yet. I also was wondering what time I should come over. " Cake asked. "Why are you calling at midnight? Couldn't sleep?" Fionna asked. "Yeah." Cake said. "Well you can come anytime you want and that includes now if you want. " Fionna said. "Ok. See ya then. Bye. " Cake said. "Bye. Love ya!" Fionna said. They hung up. "It was Cake. She gave some advice for the babies and stuff." Fionna told Marshal.

Fionna still had Noah in her arms. Noah had grabbed some of Fionna's hair and was gently pulling it. "No Noah!" Marshal said as he took Fionna's hair out of his hand. "Mommy doesn't want that." Marshal said to Noah, making Fionna giggle. "I think that's cute." Fionna said. "What?" Marshal asked. "Him pulling at my hair." Fionna said. "Ha. Yeah. " Marshal said with a yawn. They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Fionna said. She flew downstairs with Noah and answered the door. "Hello Fionna. Is Marshal Lee here?" Ice Queen asked. "Why?" Fionna asked. "I need to talk to him. " Ice Queen said. She flew into the house uninvited. "Marsh you have a guest!" Fionna yelled. Noah started crying. "It's okay Noah. It's alright. " Fionna said, hugging him closer. Marshal flew downstairs with Cassandra in his arms. "Who-oh. Hey Sarah. " Marshal said. He handed Fionna Cassandra and flew over to greet Ice Queen. Fionna went over and floated above the coach with the babies. "Marshal Lee. I need your help. My kingdom is under attack by a bunch of demons from the Night-O-Sphere. I barely got away. Please. I beg you." Ice Queen said. "I'll help, Sarah." He said. "Thank you. " Ice Queen said. "On one condition. " Marshal said. "You stop kidnapping Princes for a while. They might like you better if they got to know you. If you stop kidnapping them, I'll help." Marshal said. "I'll help too. " Fionna said. "Ok. I'll stop kidnapping for a while. Just help me!" Ice Queen said.

Fionna set both babies in their cribs and called Cake. "Hey Cake. Can you watch the babies for a little bit?" Fionna asked. "Sure. I'll be right over. What for though?" Cake asked. "I got an urgent quest for Ice Queen. Marshal is going to help her so I want to go too. Thanks for helping. " Fionna said. "See you in a minute. " Cake said. They hung up. Fionna grabbed her sword and pack. 'It is way better not to be pregnant.' Fionna thought. "Marsh. Cake is coming to watch the babies while we are gone. " Fionna told Marshal. "Ok. We leave once she gets here. " Marshal said. Fionna went to the babies and kissed both their foreheads. "We will be home soon. I promise. " Fionna told the babies who had fallen asleep.

There was a knock at the door. "Thanks Cake. We will be home soon. All you have to do is watch them. " Fionna said. "Ok. Your welcome. I had nothing better to do. See you later. " Cake said. Ice Queen led the way to her kingdom with Marshal and Fionna beside her. "What happened?" Fionna asked. "I heard a knock at my door and when I opened it was what I thought was a prince but it was actually a shape-shifter. Then more and more demons came and over-run the castle. " Ice Queen replied. "Glob. My mom didnt lock up that shape-shifter! I need to have a talk with her. " Marshal said. "We can take him. We did already. " Fionna said.

They got to the kingdom a few seconds later. Nothing seemed different. "I don't understand!" I've Queen shouted. "Cloaking device." Marshal murmured. "That must be it." He added. "What was that, Marshy?" Fionna asked. "It's a cloaking device from the night-o-sphere. They're usually diffucult to get rid of, but I think I can in a matter of minutes." Marshal said. "Do it then." Ice Queen said. Marshal kissed Fionna, then flew up to what looked like the castle. He put his hand on the wall and a few seconds later they could see the real castle. They flew inside without a word. The castle was deserted and looked like nothing was ever here. Suddenly a demon creature jumped at Fionna. She stabbed it until it didnt move. "Cowards! Show yourselves!" Ice Queen shouted. After she did about a hundred demons came out. Then they saw the shape-shifter. "Stop!" The shape-shifter yelled at the demons. "My name is Lorn. I mean no harm." Lorn (shape-shifter) said. "Call off your armies and go back to the night-o-sphere, or else you will have to face our wrath. " Marshal shouted. "Fine. You win this time. But the next time you will not. " Lorn said. Lorn summoned a portal and fled through with his army. "That was easier than I thought." Fionna said as she put her sword on her pack. "Lets go, Marshy. " Fionna said.

Fionna and Marshal flew out without saying anything to the Ice Queen. "I want my babies." Fionna said quietly. "You will see them soon. " Marshal said. "Ok. I'm just worried. " Fionna said. They were home in a matter of minutes. Fionna burst through the door. She hurried over to the cribs, not bothering to say anything to Cake, and held both babies. "I-I had a f-feeling something bad would happen to them. " Fionna said as she held Noah and Cassandra close. "Thanks for watching them Cake. " Fionna said. "No problem. I think they are hungry though. " Cake said. "Right. " Marshal said. "I'll go feed them in the bedroom. " Fionna said as she floated upstairs.

Fionna set both babies on her bed and took off her shirt. She then held the two again and lay down on the bed (not flying). Fionna then held both closer to her chest area. She put one breast in each babies mouth and they began to eat. They were full after a few minutes. Fionna set them down when they were done and put back on her shirt. She flew back downstairs with the babies. "They were very hungry." Fionna said. "Yeah, I guess so. " Mashal said. Fionna floated over the coach with the two babies. Cassandra and Noah had already fallen asleep.

"You feeling ok, Fi?" Marshal asked. Cake was asleep on the floor. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Fionna said. "Don't think to hard." Marshal joked. "Whatever." Fionna said with an eye roll. "I'm worried about Gumball. I think he might try to do something to our babies. I-I don't know. Never mind. I shouldn't have brought it up." Fionna said. "No. Go on. " Marshal said as he floated next to her. "Well. Maybe he will try to hurt them and hurt you to get to me. I don't know...I just have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. " Fionna said. "I'll protect you and our children forever. No one will harm any of us. " Marshal said. "Ok. Thanks, Marsh. For the reassurance. " Fionna said.

Fionna held the babies in her arms. She fell asleep as the sun was rising. Marshal took the sleeping babies out of her arms and held them for a bit. Cassandra woke up, but Noah was still sleeping. Marshal chuckled. "Just like mommy. " he whispered. Cassandra held her arms up and then set them down again. She snuggled into Marshal's side. 'Aw! So cute.' He thought. Marshal flew to the cribs and set Noah in his crib. He then took Cassandra over to the play mat.

"Lets play with your toys, Cassandra." He said as he set her carefully onto the mat with toys. She just sat where she was. Marshal grabbed a stuffed bunny and handed it to her. She hugged it tightly and wouldn't let go. "You can keep that one. It's all yours. Little girl." Marshal said. She put her arms up with the bunny falling to the ground. Marshal picked Cassandra up and then grabbed her bunny and handed it to her. Cassandra took it eagerly and held it in her arms. "Hi." Marshal said, putting his face up close to hers. She put her hand on his cheek. Marshal moved his face back and her hand fell.

Fionna stirred in her sleep. Marshal noticed this. He flew over with Cassandra and floated next to his wife. "Mommy is having a bad dream." Marshal told Cassandra. Marshal notice Noah stir. "Noah is awake." Marshal said. He picked Noah up and took the two to the play mat and set them down. Noah picked up a stuffed bat that was next to him and refused to let it go. "It's ok Noah. It's yours." Marshal told him.

Marshal grabbed two rattles. One a bat one and the other a bunny. He set them next to the two babies and they grabbed them. Cassandra picked hers up and shook it. Noah did the same. Cassandra dropped it and put her bunny's ear in her mouth. Noah kept staring at the stuffed bat and rattle. "Silly Noah." Marshal said.

"Hello? Ugh." Cake said. "Oh. You're up. Fionna's asleep." Marshal told Cake. "Ok. I can wait for her to get up. What's that smell?" Cake asked. "I think one of you made a stinker." Marshal said to the babies. He sniffed them both. "Ok. I'll change you, Noah. " Marshal said. He picked Noah up and carried him to a changing area and changed him. Marshal carried him back to the play mat and set him back down. Cake was sitting on the couch, not comfortable.

Suddenly, Fionna woke up. "Where are the babies?" Fionna shouted. "Shhh. Calm down Fi. They're right here." Marshal said, pointing to them. "Sorry. I had this horrible dream. Keep your eyes on them. Don't leave one alone." Fionna pleaded. "Ok. " Marshal said. "I'll help too." Cake said. "Thanks." Fionna said. She floated over to the play mat and saw the babies. They were holding toys. "Hi." Fionna said. "Lets see if you guys can crawl." Fionna said. She grabbed the rattles and shook them in front of the babies so that they had to crawl for them. They both crawled over and grabbed the rattles, animals in tow.

Noah laid down on his back and lifted his arms. Fionna picked him up. "They are so cute." Cake said. "Yeah." Fionna said. She grabbed Noah's rattle and handed it to him. He gripped the rattle and bat plush. Marshal had gone to the kitchen. "Hey, Fi! You want anything?" Marshal asked. "Sure. Surprise me!" Fionna replied. "What about you, Cake? We have some foods other than red." Marshal said. "I'm fine. I brought snacks." Cake said, pulling out a bag with her favorite foods in it. "Ok." Marshal said.

A few minutes later, Marshal came back into the room carrying a bowl of various red fruit. Fionna pecked his lips. Then she took an apple. "Thanks, Marsh. " Fionna said. "No problem." He said. She sucked the red out and threw the apple in the trash with an expert toss. Fionna was barely sitting on the floor. Noah pulled at Fionna's shirt. "You hungry too?" Fionna asked him. He kept pulling her shirt. Cassandra had crawled over and was tugging at her skirt. "Ok, ok!" Fionna said. She picked up Cassandra and took both babies into the bedroom. She fed them and took them back downstairs. Marshal was pacing the floor. When Fionna came back he kissed her. They pulled apart a little after.

They heard a knock at the door. "Marshy? Can you get the door?" Fionna asked. "Sure. " Marshal replied. "Why the glob are you here?" Marshal asked. "Can't I see my bro once in a while?" The girl at the door said. "We aren't related. We are counter-parts. Whatever. Wanna come in?" Marshal asked. "I practically own this place." The girl said. "Marshy? Who's this?" Fionna asked. "Marceline the Vampire Queen. Nice to meet you." Marceline answered. "Fi. We have counter-parts. They are us but the opposite gender. Marceline is mine. Yours is Finn the human. They are from Ooo. All people here in Aaa have counter-parts. " Marshal explained. "That's cool. So, Marceline. Are Finn and you married? Do you have kids?" Fionna asked. "Yes and yes." Marceline answered. "Who's my counter-part?" Cake asked. "A dog named Jake." Marceline said. "Hm. " Cake said.

"I just came to say hi. See you later, guys!" Marceline said. She then left. "Wow. That's radical." Fionna said. "Glob yeah!" Cake said. Marshal was over by the babies. He was playing with them. Marshal let them pull his hair and shirt. Fionna came over to see Cassandra tugging his shirt and Noah tugging his hair, making her giggle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Hey Cake?" Fionna asked. "Yeah, baby cakes?" Cake replied. "Can I speak to you while Marshal watches the babies?" Fionna asked. Without waiting for an answer she dragged Cake to the bedroom. "You have to promise not to laugh." Fionna said. "I promise. Now tell me your little secret!" Cake said. "Ok ok. Well it's dumb. I-I think someone is going to try and hurt my babies and Marshal." Fionna said. A tear slid down her cheek. "Don't cry. It's ok. No one will hurt them. Don't worry. " Cake said. "Hey, Fi!" Marshal called up the stairs. "Do you want to take the babies outside? The sun is setting." Marshal said. "Yeah ok." Fionna said. "Oh crap. I got to go. I have to meet Lord Mono. See you later." Cake said and went outside into the night.

Fionna flew downstairs to meet him. When she got there, Marshal had Cassandra in his arms. Both babies were starting to grow hair, Cassandra's was longer. Noah had blond hair and Cassandra had black hair. "I'll take Noah, then." Fionna said, grabbing her sword. She turned to Noah's crib and picked him up into her arms. "Lets go Marsh." Fionna said. "Lets." Marshal replied. Fionna flew out the door followed by Marshal. "Where to first?" Fionna asked. "Lets show them everything around the house I guess." Marshal said. He floated above the forest. Suddenly he turned upside down. Cassandra giggled. "That's the Forest." Fionna said, not seeing Marshal. When she saw Marshal, she cracked up laughing. "Gah!" Cassandra shouted. "Wah!" Noah shouted. Marshal chuckled. "What's going on in their little heads?" Fionna asked no one in particular. "I don't know." Marshal replied. "That was a rhetorical question!" Fionna said. She flew over the forest absent mindedly. "Oh look Noah! There's Aunt Cake." Fionna said. Without saying another word, she flew towards the treehouse. When she arrived there she said "There is Aunt Cake's house."

Marshal had followed her. "Fi. Slow down!" Marshal called, clearly tired and worn out. "Sure." Fionna said. She had already stopped and he caught up to her. "We should get home. You seem very tired. What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Fionna said, staring at Marshal. "Just tired I guess." Marshal said. There was a *ping* noise. "I got a text." Fionna stated as she pulled out her phone. Cake had texted her. "Cake's getting married!" Fionna exclaimed. "That's good." Marshal said. He yawned and almost dropped Cassandra. "We are going home. Now." Fionna said firmly. There was no changing her mind now. They flew home quickly without another word. Marshal set Cassandra on the play mat as soon as he was in the door and then floated above the coach. Fionna set Noah down to play too. "Marshy?" Fionna asked, floating next to him. "Yeah?" Marshal asked drowsily. "I've been real emotional lately and I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Fionna said, one eye on the infants. Marshal turned to face her. "I would do anything for you. Believe me. I've met girls way more emotional than you. Before the mushroom war, girls would stress about what clothes to wear!" Marshal said. Fionna giggled. "I hope Cassandra isn't like that." She said.

"Speaking of Cassandra, she's asleep." Marshal pointed out. "Ha. Got her father's laziness." Fionna joked. She flew over and set both infants in their seperate crips, Noah fell asleep soon after. "You should get some sleep. I'll watch them. I'll even sleep down here. You are not looking like you feel well." Fionna said worriedly. "I do have a slight headache but that's all." Marshal said. "I think I'll just stay here." He added. "So stubborn." Fionna said. "I guess we both are sleeping here tonight. " Fionna said. "Ok. Sounds good." Marshal said. Marshal wrapped Fionna in his arms. She fell asleep in a few minutes. Marshal fell asleep after Fionna.

*Fionna's Dream*

"Where am I?" Fionna thought aloud. All she could see was white. Suddenly she was at the candy kingdom dungeon, looking into a cell. Marshal was in the cell. "Mashal!" Fionna exclaimed. She ran up to the cell bars. Marshall's face is filled with cuts and bruises. He didn't notice her. Prince Gumball walked up to the cell, also not noticing Fionna. "Get up, Marshal Lee. Follow me and if you try anything, you won't be able to save your children or yourself." Gumball threatened. Marshal got up and Gumball grabbed his wrist. He led Marshal out of the room and Fionna followed.

Gumball led Marshal to another cell. In this one, there was a girl with shoulder-length black hair and a boy with blond hair. They were both about two years old. When the saw Marshal walk in they ran up to the bars. "Daddy..." The girl whimpered. 'These are my children!' Fionna thought. "It's going to be ok, Cass. You're both going to be fine." Marshal said. He stroked her hair through the bars. "Mommy? Where's Mommy?" Noah asked. "She's coming. Don't worry." Marshal said. "Cassandra! Noah! Can you hear me?" Fionna shouted desperately. Fionna started crying. She could still see and hear what was going on though. "Enough of the love fest. Just to be nice, I'll let you stay in their cell now." Gumball said. He unlocked the door and pushed Marshal in. Cassandra and Noah ran up to him and hugged him. Gumball locked the door. Marshal held the infants in his arms. Cassandra, Noah, and Marshal were all crying by the time Gumball left, a few minutes later.

An hour later, Gumball came back. "Girl. You're coming with me." Gumball said as he unlocked the cell door. "No she's not." Marshal protested. He let go of the kids and stood protectively in front of them. Gumball pulled out a taser and tased Marshal. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Gumball pushed him out of the way and picks up Cass. She kicked and squirmed but he had a tight grip. Gumball locks the cell door as he carries Cass out of the room. Fionna follows. He carries her to his bedroom and locks the door behind him. In his room, he has a table with rope. He sets Cass down and ties her wrists and ankles to the table.

"Don't hurt me! Pwease!" Cass begged. Gumball slapped her cheek, making Fionna flinch in her sleep. Cass started to silently cry. "Shut up. Don't talk." Gumball commanded. He leaves her there and leaves the room. Fionna doesn't follow this time.

Gumball comes back a few minutes later with Marshal. "Sit on the bed, Marshal." Gumball states. Marshal does as he's told after seeing his daughter on the table. "Now. I will ask you some simple questions. If you refuse to answer, your daughter will get hurt. So you better answer. Understand?" Gumball says. "Yes." Marshal mumbles. "Good. First question. Where is Fionna?" Gumball asks. "Don't tell him Daddy! I can take it!" Cass said bravely. Gumball pulled out his knife. He slapped Cass with his hand. "Fionna is with Cake. At the Dwarf Kingdom." Marshal said. "Good boy." Gumball praised. He gripped his knife. Gumball turned to look at Cass. He brought the knife to her forearm and cut her with it. Cass let out a wail of distress.

*Dream interrupted*

"Fi! Fi, Wake up!" Marshal said, shaking Fionna. Fionna woke up. "You were crying in your sleep. What was your dream about?" Marshal asked worriedly. Fionna burst into tears. Marshal pulled her in close and let her cry on his chest. When Fionna calmed down, she told him everything that happened in the dream. Marshal was quiet for a few moments. "That will never happen." He said. Both babies started crying at the same time. Fionna went over to them. When she went to Cass's crib and picked her up, Cass pulled on her shirt. "Hungry babies." She whispered. She went over to Noah's crib and picked him up also. She went to the couch and fed them both. Marshal had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat or drink. "Can you get me some water?" Fionna asked when she was done feeding the babies and was holding them. "Sure" Marshal replied. A few seconds later he came floating in with a glass of water and and apple in his hand. He handed Fionna the glass of water.

"By the way. What time is it?" Fionna asked. "I'm guessing its not adventure time." Marshal joked. "2:30 am." He quickly added. "Ok." Fionna said. Marshal, floating next to Fionna, put his arms on her shoulders. She set her glass on the table in front of the couch and rested her head on his arm.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated lately. What happened was that I had half this new chapter done when I accidentally deleted the whole story off my ipod. I use Notes to write my chapters that's why they are sometimes small. Anyways I was so upset. I had to copy and paste every chapter back. Thankfully they were here except this chapter. I changed a lot that I had written and I know this chapter is VERY emotional but deal with it! Thanks for favoriting and following and reviewing and keep it up. Wow. That was a lot of ands. But anyways, I have to get back to writing so see ya in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

After an hour, Noah woke up. "Wah?" Noah said with his hands in front of him. Fionna was awake and heard him. Marshal on the other hand was asleep. Fionna went over to Noah's crib. "Hi, Noah." Fionna whispered to him. "Ma." He said. Fionna's eyes went wide with surprise. "Noah! Say that again." She said. "Ma." He repeated. "Good job!" Fionna exclaimed. She picked up Noah and carried him over to Marshal. "Marshal. Marshal wake up!" Fionna said, shaking him awake. "Fi? What's wrong?" Marshal asked. "Nothing is wrong. Noah said his first word!" Fionna said. "Ma." Noah said. "That's great!" Marshal exclaimed drowsily. Marshal took Noah from Fionna and held him. "I couldn't sleep. I heard him wake up and say something like wah. Then I went over to his crib and said hi and he said ma!" Fionna said. Noah was cuddling into Marshal's side with his eyes closed. "Wow." Marshal said. "Fi. Look at me." Marshal said. Fionna turned to face him. Marshal took off Fionna's hat. He then put a hand on her cheek. Marshal pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away after about two minutes.

Noah was asleep in Marshal's arms. "I love you." Marshal said to Fionna, his hand still on her cheek. "I love you too." Fionna said. Fionna stroked Noah's hair with her hand. Noah woke up. "Ma." He said drowsily. Fionna took him from Marshal. "Da!" Marshal and Fionna heard. Marshal let his hand drop from Fionna's cheek as he went over to Cassandra's crib. "Cass? Was that you?" He asked her. "Da." She replied. Marshal picked her up and brought her over to Fionna. "They're only a month old and they said their first words." Fionna said. "Yeah. It's amazing." Marshal said. "Dada!" Cass said. "Mama!" Noah said. Fionna and Marshal laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Marshal said. He opened the door slowly. "Oh, hey Cake." Marshal said. "Come in." He added. Cake was through the door and next to Fionna in a matter of seconds. "Hi Cake. Congrats on the wedding!" Fionna said. "Guess what?" Cake asked. "What?" Fionna replied uneasily. "I'm pregnant. " Cake said. "Congrats Cake." Fionna said. While the girls were talking Marshal took Cass and Noah to their play area. "Cass and Noah said their first words." Fionna told Cake. "Really? What were they?" Cake asked. "Noah's was mama and Cass's was dada." Fionna said, smiling. "That's great." Cake replied. "I just wanted to see if everything was going alright. " Cake said. "What time is it, Marsh?" Fionna asked. "9:30 am. Why?" Marshal asked. "Just wondering." Fionna said. "Cake. Do you want to stay for a little while? We have nothing going on at the moment." Fionna told Cake. "Sure I guess." Cake said. "Marshal. Do you still have those games from before the mushroom war?" Cake asked Marshal. "Yeah. I could get them if you want." He replied. "What games?" Fionna asked. Marshal didnt answer as he flew towards one of the doors he always kept locked. He opened it with a key and grabbed three boxes.

"Fi. Before the mushroom war there were board games. Board games are games that have a board. I'll show you along the way." Marshal attempted to teach Fionna. "Which on do you want to try?" Cake asked Fionna. On the boxes they had names. One said Sorry, another said Clue, and the last said Scrabble. "How about Sorry?" Fionna asked. "My personal favorite." Marshal stated. He picked up the sorry box and set it on the coffe table in front of the couch. He took off the lid. "I'm guessing you want blue, Fi." Marshal said. "Yeah." She said. Fionna grabbed the blue pawns and set them in reach. Cake grabbed the red pawns. "Can I see those for a sec?" Marshal asked Cake. "Sure." Cake answered. Marshal sucked the red out of each red pawn. Cake glared at him. "How do we play?" Fionna asked as Marshal set the board up correctly. He then shuffled the cards and set them where they go.

The game ended with Fionna the winner. Cake and Marshal had taught her all the rules and how to win. "Funny how the girl that doesn't know anything about this game can win." Marshal said. "Mama?" Noah asked. Fionna floated over to the play mat. "What's wrong Noah?" Fionna asked. "I can smell whats wrong." Cake said. "Oh." Fionna said. "I got this one." Marshal said. He picked up Noah and a clean diaper and went to the bathroom. Marshal came back a minute later with Noah in his arms. "I should get going. Thanks for the game. It was fun. I hope to see you all soon." Cake said. "You're always welcome, Cake!" Fionna shouted after her sister. "See you." Marshal said. The door closed behind Cake.

"So...What do you want to do?" Fionna asked. Noah and Cassandra were playing on their mat. "I have no idea." Marshal said. There was a knock on the door. Fionna got up and answered it. "Hello hot dog guards! What brings you here?" Fionna asked. There were two hotdog guards at the door. "Hotdog Prince is gone! We heard that Slime Prince, Wildberry Prince and Turtle Prince were missing too! We need your help to save them." The hotdog guards said in unison. "Ok. I'll be right with you." Fionna said. She turned around and grabbed her pack, sword, and umbrella. "Marsh watch the babies. I'll be home soon." Fionna told Marshal.

Fionna followed the guards to the Ice Kingdom. "We haven't checked in The Ice Queen's castle yet..." said one of the guards. "Ok. You guys wait here and I will save the princes." Fionna told the guards. She flew to the castle and went inside. "Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted. There was no answer. She flew to the dungeon room. There was the missing princes in the cage along with Lumpy Space Prince. "She's not here at the moment." Turtle Prince told Fionna. "All the better to break you out." Fionna answered. She kicked the Ice bars off the door and all the princes got out of the cage.

"Ok let's go!" Fionna said. She got every prince out of the Ice Kingdom in about five minutes. "The hotdog guards will take you guys to Candy Kingdom. From there take a banana guard and get to your own kingdom." Fionna said.

She flew off towards her house, a few inches above the ground. Her hat was on her head and she felt confident that there was nothing that could defeat her.

Fionna got home after a good ten minutes. The door was locked, although it's never locked. She banged her fist on the door. "Mashal! Open up! It's me! Fionna!" She shouted through the door. The door opened a minute later to show Marshal all scratched up and bruised. Fionna gasped. "Marshy! What happened?" She asked. "I had to defend our children." He replied. "Are they okay? Are you badly hurt?" Fionna questioned. "I'm fine. They are not bruised or scratched at all." Marshal said. Fionna rushed into the house and Marshal closed and locked the door behind her. There was blood on the floor. "Sit still." Fionna ordered. Marshal did as he was told. She took off his shirt. There was a long cut on his back. "I'm gonna call Cake." Fionna said. "Why?" He asked. "Well she has this magic formula that heals any wound in a second." She answered. "Oh." Marshal said.

Fionna picked up her phone and immediately dialed Cake's number. "Hi Fionna. What's up?" Cake asked. "Get over here. And bring that healing solution thing. Hurry." Fionna pleaded. "Why? Who's hurt?" Cake asked. "Marshal has a bunch of cuts and bruises. He has one long gash down his back. I left to help captured princes escape and when I came home he was all scratched and bruised." Fionna explained. "I'll be right over, and make sure that Cass and Noah have absolutely no scratches or bruises." Cake said. "Thanks. See ya." Fionna hung up.

She hurried over to Noah and Cass, who were in their cribs. "Daddy?" Cass asked. "Daddy's fine." Fionna said. "Mama!" Noah whimpered. Fionna turned to him. "Are you hurt?" Fionna asked. Noah shook his head no. Fionna carried Noah and Cass over to Marshal. Marshal stroked the side of Cass's face. Cass stared at her father. "Daddy!" Cass exclaimed. "I'm okay baby girl." Mashal told her.

There was a knock at the door and Fionna answered. Cake came in with a bottle of gel in her paw. "Ok. It won't hurt. It will just be kind of cold." Cake told Marshal. She put a little gel on her paw and put it on the gash on his back. Marshal flinched. "You sure this will work?" Marshal asked. "It's already almost gone!" Fionna exclaimed. "Told you." Cake said. She continued applying gel to his scratches. "Can't make the bruises disappear." Cake said. "That's ok. Least now I won't die." Marshal joked. "Not. Funny." Fionna said. "Who did this anyway?" Cake asked. "I think I know who." Fionna gritted her teeth. "No, Fi. It wasn't Gumwad. It was my ex, Ashley. She said she wanted me back, I refused. Then she saw Noah and Cass and went over to them. She asked if they were mine. I said yes. Ashley got super angry and threw a fit. I fought her off and sent her back to the night-o-sphere. Hopefully my mother will put her in the dungeon." Marshal explained.

"Why would it be PG?" Cake asked. "I don't know. I just don't trust him." Fionna said. "Can I put my shirt on yet?" Marshal asked jokingly. Fionna rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever, Marsh." She said. Marshal put on his shirt. "Here. I'll take her off you. " Marshal said. He took Cass out of Fionna's arms and held her tight. "Ca!" Noah said, reaching for his sister. "Aw. That's so cute!" Cake said. "No!" Cass said, reaching for her brother. "Ok ok. You can play." Marshal said, giving Cass to Fionna. They immediately poked each others hand.

There was a loud knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." Fionna thought aloud as she floated toward the door. She opened the door to see Gumball. "What's up?" Fionna asked. "Just wanted to check up." Gumball said nervously. "I'm not five." Fionna retorted. "You're a citizen of the Candy Kingdom." Gumball said. "No I'm not. You have no right to say which kingdom I belong to. Neither I nor Marshal and our kids belong to the Candy Kingdom. So bug off." Fionna said. Gumball slapped her. Marshal stared at Gumball with cold red eyes. Cake was staring in shock at what was happening.

"Fionna, you will be mine if it's the last thing I do." Gumball said calmly. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Marshal said as he pounced for Gumball. "Wha-" Gumball was cut off by Marshal pushing him to the ground. He had his hands on Gumball's neck. "That won't kill me." Gumball lied. Marshal was on top of Gumball. He stopped choking Gumball and prepped a punch. Marshal punched him in the nose. There was a crack and Gumball's nose started bleeding. Marshal got off Gumball and allowed him to get up. Once Gumball was up, Marshal kicked him in between his legs. Gumball swung an arm at Marshal, attempting to punch him.

"Marshal! That's enough! Let him go!" Fionna cried out. While Marshal was distracted, Gumball punched him in the rib. Marshal grunted in pain and fell to the ground. "Marshal!" Fionna cried. She quickly went inside and put Cass and Noah in their cribs. "Daddy!" Cass cried. Cake went inside to comfort the baby as Fionna went out. Gumball snapped his fingers and a giant bird swooped down and flew away with Gumball. Fionna flew down to Marshal. She touched the ground next to him. He was unconscious.

"Marshal! Marshal, please! Wake up!" Fionna said desperately. "Bring him inside!" Cake shouted from in the house. Fionna gently picked him up, careful to not hurt him even more, and set him on the couch with his head resting on the arm rest. Marshal had blood dripping down the left side of his face. "His rib is broken." Cake said quietly. "I know!" Fionna said. "Can you carry him to the hospital? I'll meet you there. You won't need an umbrella over him. It's getting dark." Fionna said. "Ok. " Cake said. Fionna set Marshal on Cake's back and Cake was gone within a minute.

Fionna picked up Noah and Cass. "Mama." Noah said. "Daddy?" Cass asked. "We're going to see daddy soon. Don't worry." Fionna told her. Fionna flew out the door and out of the cave. She looked the way the hospital was and could faintly see Cake. "Lets go see daddy." Fionna said. Fionna flew slowly towards the hospital to give Cake time to get him there.

Within ten minutes, they were at the hospital. When Fionna flew threw the door, Cake was waiting for her. "What room?" Fionna asked. "They didnt tell me." Cake said. Fionna walked up to the front desk. "Which room is Marshal Abadeer in?" Fionna asked. "Hello. What relation are you?" The lady asked. "Wife and children." Fionna answered. "Okay. Go to room 5." The lady said. "Cake. Room 5." Fionna said to Cake. "Ok. I'll wait here." Cake said.

Fionna flew as fast as she could to Marshal's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door. A docter came out. "You may go in and wait for him to wake." He said. "Thanks." Fionna breathed as she slowly opened the door. There was a chair next to the bed that Marshal was in. She flew over it while she waited for Marshal to wake up. "Daddy?" Cass asked. "Daddy is resting." Fionna said. "Mama!" Noah said. He was pointing at something on her face. "What's wrong Noah?" Fionna asked. "Ow." Noah said, still pointing at Fionna's face. She pushed his hand away gently. "I'm fine baby." Fionna told him. Noah pulled at Fionna's shirt and so did Cass. "Hungry?" Fionna asked. Noah shook his head no. Cass did the same. Marshal was awake with his eyes barely open.

"Daddy!" Cass said. "Hi baby girl." Marshal said. "Marshal! You're awake!" Fionna said. "Yeah, but I have a horrid migrane. " Marshal said with his eyes closed. "Do you want me to get the docter? Maybe they have some aspirin." Fionna suggested. "Nah. I just wanna rest." Marshal said. "Ok. Night night." Fionna said. Marshal opened his eyes and stroked the side of Fionna's face. "Don't worry about me." Marshal said. "It's hard not to." Fionna said. She smiled for the first time that day. Marshal left his hand on her cheek for a minute, then set it back on the bed. He was hurting to much to fly above the bed, so he just stayed where he was. "Is your rib feeling okay?" Fionna asked. "No..." Marshal said. "Which side is it?" Fionna asked. "The left." Marshal said. "Fi. What's happened to your cheek?" Marshal asked. "Gumball slapped me..." Fionna said quietly. Cake came into the room. "Oh he's awake?" She asked. "Yeah." Fionna said. "Fi. If he even comes close to you, he'll be dead meat." Marshal said. "I guess you were right not to trust him. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Cake said. "No. That's ok." Fionna said. Fionna held back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. One slipped down her cheek. Marshal wiped it away. Fionna looked at him longingly. "Mama." Noah said sleepily. "Sweepy." Cass said. Noah rubbed his eyes. Cass snuggled into Fionna's side and closed her eyes. Noah copied his sister. "They're cute." Marshal stated.

The docter walks in. "How do you feel Mr. Abadeer?" He asks. "Well I have a migrane and my left rib hurts." Marshal complains. "Sh. Noah and Cass are falling asleep." Fionna whispered. "I'm very sorry." The docter said. "I'm Dr. Medicine. Mr. Abadeer you will have to rest here for a few days." Dr. Medicine whispered. "As if I have anything better to do." Marshal muttered. "I'll be here the whole time." Fionna whispers. "Around your waist is gauze to help the rib recover. It was only a minor fracture. It should heal fast." Dr. Medicine said in a low voice. "I'll be coming back in an hour or two. Unless you want me to get you something, like water and aspirin." He adds. "Thanks. I'll take some aspirin and something to wash it down." Marshal says. "I'll have the nurse bring it in." The docter says as he goes out the door.

"I should be going. I'll come back tomorrow." Cake says sleepily. "Okay. Thanks Cake. See you tomorrow. Oh and when you come back can you bring Cass and Noah's stuffed animals. One's a bat and the other is a bunny." Fionna said. "Sure. See you tomorrow." Cake said. She went out the door.

A nurse come in with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Marshal takes the water and waits for the nurse to hand him the aspirin. Once she gives it to him, he swallows it with the water. "Thank you." Marshal says. "You're welcome. If he needs anything else ask the secretary at the front desk." The nurse told Fionna and walked out the door, closing it. "Fi. Look at me." Marshal said. Fionna looked down to avoid his eyes. Marshal put his hand under her chin and gently lifted it so that he could make eye contact. "What's wrong?" Marshal asked. "I let you get beat up by Gumball. It's all my fault that you're here." Fionna said. Her eyes welled up and she couldn't help letting some tears slip down her cheeks. "It's not your fault bunny. It was my choice to protect you." Marshal said. "Well I let you get beat up." Fionna said, more tears slipping down her cheeks. Marshal pulled her into a short kiss. "You did what you could. I'll heal, but if I lost you or the kids I would never heal." Marshal said after they pulled apart. "That's so sweet. " Fionna said. "It's true." Marshal said. "I love you, Marshy." Fionna said. "I love you more." Marshal said. He pulled her into another kiss. They pulled away a minute later. "You should rest. " Fionna said. "Eh. Whatever." Marshal said. Marshal listened. He closed his eyes and within a minute he was in a deep sleep.

**YES! I finally finished this chapter. I'm not making a sequel yet. Maybe after chapter 30. Longest. Chapter. Ever. Hmm. I had lots of writers block this chapter. But I still finished it. Every time I would write it I would want to keep writing and it was never ready. Ugh. So you know the drill. Review! Follow! Yay! Lol. Thanks for all the support guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*A few days later*

Fionna woke up next to Marshal on a beautiful day. (Well maybe I should say night.) It was about 9:00 pm and Marshal had gotten out of the hospital the day before. Marshal's rib was still broken.

"Hey. You awake?" Marshal asked, when he felt Fionna move beside him. "Yep." Fionna answered. Marshal turned to face her. "Ouch." He muttered. "Ouch what?" Fionna asked. "Nothing." Marshal said. "It's your rib, isn't it?" Fionna asked. "Yeah." Marshal said. "You better rest. I'll go buy some more food. We're running out." Fionna said. "Ok. I'll take a nap." Marshal said. "Oh and I'll take Cass with me. She can see some of Aaa." Fionna said. "Okay. Be back by sunrise." Marshal said.

Fionna walked downstairs. "Mama!" Cass said. "Sh. Noah's sleeping." Fionna said. She picked up Cass. "We're going to go shopping!" Fionna said. She grabbed her pack and put her sword in her belt holster. "Mama?" Cass asked, pointing to Fionna's sword. "Sword. Pointy. Don't touch." Fionna said. "Lets go!" She added.

Fionna flew out the door quietly and shut it behind her. "Ok. We need some food. Hm. Lets go visit Tree Trunks! He might sell us some apples." Fionna said. She flew towards Tree Trunk's house. Within a few minutes, they were at Tree Trunk's house. She flew over to the door and knocked. "Oh why hello Fionna!" Tree Trunks said after answering the door. "Hey Tree Trunks! Do you sell your apples?" Fionna asked. "As a matter of fact, I just started selling them yesterday. Is that your baby?" He asked. "Yes. Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been busy." Fionna said. "That's all right. Now, how many are you wantin to buy?" Tree Trunks asked. "About twenty." Fionna said. "That'll be three gems." He said. Fionna handed him the gems. "You can go out and pick the apples if you like. I have some if you don't." Tree Trunks said. "I'll go pick them. Thanks Tree Trunks!" Fionna said.

She picked twenty apples and said her goodbyes. Then she flew back towards her home. "No!" Cass exclaimed. "What's wrong Cass?" Fionna asked. "No...ah" Cass sounded out. "Noah?" Fionna asked. "Noah!" Cass exclaimed. "Well lets get home." Fionna said. She flew as fast as she could to her house. She was in for quiet a surprise.

About five minutes later, they were home. It looked normal from the outside. They quickly went in. "Marshal!" Fionna called. "I'm home." She added. Marshal was down the stairs in an instant. "Watch your rib!" Fionna said. "Daddy! Noah!" Cass said. "Noah...When I woke up, he was gone." Marshal burst into tears. "I'm a horrible daddy." He sobbed. "Marsh. It's not your fault we'll find him. When we were on our way home, Cass knew Noah was in trouble. She said his name! They have some kind of connection." Fionna said. Marshal stopped crying. He took Cass out of Fionna's arms. "Do you know where Noah is?" Marshal asked desperately. Cass shook her head yes. "What is the place like?" Marshal asked. Cass put her hands over her eyes. "Dark?" Fionna asked. Cass nodded. "Is that all you know?" Marshal asked. Cass nodded again. "It's either Gumwad or Ashley." Marshal said. "Gumwad doesn't have anywhere in his castle that's dark." Fionna said. "Ashley. She did this." Marshal said. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." Fionna said. "Marshal. You're not well enough to fight. Stay here with Cass. I'll go get Noah." Fionna said.

*Ashley's basement*

Ashley paced the floor in front of the cage that she put Noah. "So Noah. Who do you want to save you?" She taunted. "Cass." Noah said confidently. "Shut up." She said and kicked the cage. Noah whimpered and crawled as far away as he could. "You little maggot. Nobody will save you. You will stay here all eternity. You will be my husband. Your idiot father won't be with me, so you will." Ashley explained.

Noah started crying. "Shut it." Ashley said, pulling out a knife. She went over to Noah and cut his leg, making him cry more and silently. "Mama." He whimpered quietly. "Your mama won't save you." Ashley taunted.

*Fionna's house*

Cass whimpered and held her thigh. "Ow." Cass said. "Noah ow." She added. "I hope she's not hurting Noah." Marshal said quietly. "Daddy." Cass said. "Ow." She added. Marshal rubbed Cass's thigh. "Better?" He asked. She nodded. "It's going to be okay. Mommy will bring Noah back." Marshal said.

*Fionna*

Fionna flew as fast as she could toward Ashley's house. She knew Noah would be kept in the basement. "I hope that bitch didn't hurt my baby boy!" Fionna thought aloud. "I'm gonna kill her!" Fionna shouted in rage. "Fi. Calm down. He's going to be ok as long as you get ahold of yourself." She told herself. She thought back to what Marshal had said the other day.

~flashback~

"Hey Fi? You know that sword I gave you when you first became a vampire? I just remembered how special it is. I forgot to tell you that it can kill a vampire. That's very cool."

~flashback ended~

Fionna made it to Ashley's house in no time. She kicked the door down and flew in. Fionna flew around, looking for signs of Noah. Suddenly, there was a cry that rang through the air. Fionna gasped. She flew towards the noise and found a locked door. She used all her strength to kick it down.

"Ooh. Look what we have here." Ashley said. "Give me my son back!" Fionna shouted once she saw Ashley. "Come and get him." Ashley snarled. Fionna raised her sword to attack. "Ha! A wimpy sword like that won't hurt me!" Ashley taunted. "Watch and learn, sister." Fionna said. She ran at Ashley with her sword. Fionna slashed at Ashley's chest. Ashley flew up with an evil laugh. Fionna flew up too (without the evil laugh). "What?! Your a vampire too?" Ashley asked. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me!" Fionna said dramatically. "What I do know is that one of us is not going to walk away from this. That someone is you!" Ashley said. She kicked Fionna in the stomach. Fionna punched her in the cheek. "You little twerp!" Ashley shouted. Fionna slashed her arm, forming a big gash. Ashley swore. Fionna was hit with a wave of pain after Ashley kicked her right leg. There was a loud crack. "Oops." Ashley said sarcastically. "This is when you die!" Fionna shouts as she stabs her sword through Ashley's heart all the way to her back. Ashley gasps and falls to the ground, still impaled with Fionna's sword.

When Ashley hits the ground, Fionna removes her sword to make her bleed more. She stabs Ashley through the stomach. "That is for my son." Fionna said. "Mama" Fionna heard Noah whimper. "Noah!" Fionna exclaimed. She flew towards his voice. Fionna found him in his cage on the floor. She opened the cage, but Noah stayed in. "What's the matter baby?" Fionna asked. It was too dark to see the cuts. "Ow." Noah started crying. Fionna flew down so she could walk, but found she couldn't. Her right leg is broken. Fionna pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" Marshal asked when he answered the phone. "Hi Marshy. It's Fionna. Come to Ashley's old house. My leg..." Fionna said in between tears. "Fi! Are you okay? Did you find Noah? What's wrong with your leg? Is he alright?" Marshal questioned. "I'll answer later! Come over to Ashley's and bring umbrellas. I need help with Noah. Oh and bring Cass. Don't leave her alone." Fionna said. "I'm on my way." Marshal said. "Fi don't cry. It'll all be okay soon." Marshal added. "I know I know. I can't see anything! It's so dark. Maybe bring a flashlight." Fionna suggested. "Your eyes should adjust soon." Marshal said. "They just did." Fionna said. "Lets keep this phone call on while I fly to you." Marshal says. "Yeah." Fionna says. Noah is crying in the background. "Shh, Noah. It'll be okay soon." Fionna says. "Put it on speaker. I'll do the same." Marshal says. "Ok." Fionna says. She puts it on speaker and sets the phone in front of her and Noah's cage area. "Can you hear me?" Fionna asked, wiping away her tears. "Yeah, bunny." Marshal said. "I'm not wearing my hat! Can you bring it?" Fionna asked. "Way ahead of you." Marshal stated. "Da?" Noah asked miserably. "Daddy is coming." Fionna said. "So Fi. You never told me if you two are okay. It's worrying me." Marshal confessed. "My leg is broken, well that's what I think. Noah won't come out of that horrid cage that Ashley put him in. I think he has a bunch of knife cuts though. Oh and Ashley is dead." Fionna said. "Sword?" Marshal asked. "Yes." Fionna answered. "I'm proud of you. Good job." Marshal said.

"I'm here. I'm coming, bunny!" Marshal hung up. He flew as fast as he could to find the basement door. "Marshal down here." Fionna yelled. Marshal followed her voice. "So you just kicked down the door?" Marshal asked. "Yep." Fionna replied. Marshal turned on the flashlight he brought. He looked over at his ex girlfriend's body. "I'm definetily not going to miss her." He said. "Mama!" Cass squealed with joy. Fionna had blood on her cheek and a bloody nose. Marshal stuffed Fionna's hair into her hat and put it on her. "Thanks." Fionna said. Cass started crying. "What's wrong Cass?" Marshal asked. "Ow." She stated and kept balling. Marshal set down his umbrellas and tried to figure out why she was crying.

"Come here Noah! Come to mommy!" Fionna said to Noah. He was wearing the shorts and shirt he had before he was kidnapped. "Ca!" Noah exclaimed quietly after seeing his sister. Cass heard him and turned toward him. She immediately stopped crying. "Nowah!" Cass pointed. "Noah. Please come out!" Fionna said. He stayed where he was and didn't move. "See what I mean?" Fionna asked. Marshal took out what looked like a pen. "This will cut the bars so we can carry him out and get him to the hospital." Marshal said. "Can I hold Cass?" Fionna asked. Marshal handed Cass to Fionna and started carefully cutting the bars of the cage.

"Mama." Cass said. She snuggled close to Fionna. "Fi. Noah is badly wounded. He needs to see a docter straight away." Marshal said. "I'll just have Cake bring her formula." Fionna said. "What about you?" Marshal asked. "Lets worry about Noah first." Fionna said. "Are you okay to fly?" Marshal asked. "I think so. I was able to fly to Noah's cage. Then I went on the floor and felt my leg." Fionna explained. Marshal pulled out a gray towel. Then he picked up Noah and wrapped him loosely in the towel. Noah's head peaked out so he could breathe.

Fionna attempted to fly and failed. Her leg would hurt everytime she would try. "You carry Noah and Cass and I'll carry you." Marshal said, handing Noah to Fionna. He picked her up gently bridal style. "Where to?" Marshal asked. "The treehouse." Fionna said. "Got it." Marshal said.

Marshal flew towards the treehouse. "I don't get how Cake knew about that formula." Marshal said. "She made it." Fionna said. "When I was younger, I used to get scratched up a lot. She made her formula and tested it on me. It failed a couple times but she finally got it right." Fionna explained. "Makes sense." Marshal said. "How was your nap earlier?" Fionna asked. "My rib feels better than before. But you have to be taken care of first." Marshal said as he landed in front of the treehouse.

Fionna knocked on the door (she was the only adult with a freeish hand). The door opened to show Cake standing there. "Hey baby cakes! What happened?!" Cake exclaimed. "Can we come in? The sun is rising." Fionna asked. "Yes. Come in." Cake ushered them in. "Now explain." Cake said. When she saw Noah all scratched up she gasped. "Who the glob would do this?" Cake asked. "Ashley. My ex. She broke Fionna's right leg. Fionna went to get Noah because she kidnapped him. She ended up killing Ashley. Ashley had cut Noah a lot. We wanted to know if you could use your formula thing on him." Marshal explained. "I'll go get it." Cake said as she left the living room. Marshal set Fionna on the couch with the babies and closed all the curtains. Cake came back a minute later with a bottle of her stuff. "Leave him where he is." Cake said. She carefully applied formula to each of Noah's cuts. They healed instantly. "You should go to the hospital and get your leg checked out." Cake said. "It's to sunny. I'll go later." Fionna said sleepily. Cass was already asleep and Noah was about to be. "You guys rest here until night." Cake said. "Thanks Cake." Marshal said.

"Do you want to know why I'm terrified of vampires?" Cake whispered to Marshal after Fionna was asleep. "Why?" Marshal said, raising an eyebrow. "Before the mushroom war, when I was about 5 years old, I was walking through my home village. It was a really dark night and I was stupid enough to go into an even darker place. An alley way. Now I didn't know it was a vampire. Some girl was being drained of their blood by a vampire. I was so terrified that I screamed. The vampire turned around, laughing maniacally. 'Dont worry. I won't hurt you, little one.' He said. 'What about her?' I asked. He said that he didnt kill her but gave her eternal life. I ran screaming. He followed me home. Fionna was a baby at this time. That vampire killed my family. It was all I could do to save Fionna and make sure she was safe." Cake said. "That's horrible. I'm sorry Cake. I would never do that." Marshal said. "I know. Just keep your family safe. That's all I'm asking." Cake said. "It must have taken a lot of effort to tell me." Marshal said. "Yeah." Cake said. "Gotta go. I'll be back soon." Cake added. She left the house.

Marshal notices Fionna flinching and squirming in her sleep. Suddenly she starts crying. Marshal takes both infants from her arms and she immediately wakes up. "Oh, it's just you." Fionna calmed down. "You were crying. What's wrong?" Marshal asked. Fionna gets a sudden wave of pain in her leg. She screams out in pain and agony. This wakes up Cass and Noah. "Mama?" Noah asks sleepily. "I'm fine Noah. Just fine." Fionna said through gritted teeth. "Fi! Are you okay?" Marshal asked. "Yeah yeah. Just moved wrong." Fionna said. "What were you dreamin about, bunny?" Marshal asked.

"It was so dang scary." Fionna said. "I'll tell you though." She added.

*Fionna's dream*

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Cass wailed. She and Noah are standing on opposite sides of a hospital bed. In the bed was Marshal. Both were about 4 years old. "Daddy...pwease." Noah whispered. Cass grabs Marshal's hand and holds it tight. She starts to cry softly. Noah flys over to his sister and hugs her. Cass lets go of Marshal's hand and crys on his shoulder while hugging him back. "Don't worry. He'll wake up." Noah try's to reassure his sister as well as himself. "Weally?" Cass looks hopefully into his eyes. "I pwomise." Noah said. Cass continues to hug her brother. Noah gently pats her back as she continues to cry.

A nurse walks in. "Do you two want anything?" She asks. Cass and Noah pull away. "Make daddy wake up." Cass insists. "I'm sorry I can't. He will wake up when he is ready." The nurse said. "We are fine." Noah says quietly. The nurse heard and left.

Cass flew over to Marshal's bed again. She climbed on the bed and laid down next to his right side. Noah did the same on the left. They were careful with the wires. "Fi...Is that you?" The infants hear. "Daddy!" Cass exclaims. Marshal opens his eyes slowly. "Cass? Is that you?" He asks. "Yes daddy!" She answers. "I'm here too!" Noah puts in. Marshal puts his arms around the children and hugged them tight. "Never sleep again." Noah said. "Where's mommy?" Marshal asked. "She said that she wanted to give us time awone with you. She's outside the door taking a nap." Noah answered. Marshal nodded. "Noah pwomised you would wake up and he was right! I'm so happy!" Cass exclaimed.

"I'll get Mommy." Noah climbed out of the bed and flew to the door. He opened it and saw Fionna waiting outside above a chair. "Mommy." Noah said. "What's up Noah?" Fionna asked sadly. "Daddy's awake!" Noah exclaimed. Fionna perked up. "Th-that's awesome! I'm going in." Fionna said. She flew in with Noah close behind. "Marshy?" Fionna asked. "Fi! I'm here." Marshal said. Fionna flew over and gave him a quick kiss. "4 months. 4months you had me worrying!" Fionna said. "Well I'm here now." Marshal said. "Not for long." A voice at the door says.

*End Dream*

"See what I mean?" Fionna asked. "Yes. I promise this won't ever happen." Marshal said. "It was stupid wasn't it...?" Fionna asked, looking down embarrassed. "No." Marshal said. "It wasn't." He added. Cake comes into the house. "Hello guys!" Cake said. "Hi." Fionna said. "How's your leg?" Cake asked. "Bare able." Fionna said. "It's getting dark. We should get you to the hospital." Marshal puts in. "Ok whatever." Fionna says playfully. Marshal puts both children in Fionna's arms. He then picks her up. "Thanks Cake. See ya later!" Marshal said. He carried her out the door and towards the hospital.

"I don't deserve this." Fionna said. "Deserve what?" Marshal asked. "The perfect family. Perfect husband. Perfect kids. I don't deserve it." Fionna said. "Nobody's perfect. I'm evil, remember?" Marshal joked. "Whatever, evil demon husband." Fionna joked back. "And you do deserve it. You are the best adventuress in all of Aaa. You get nothing in return. Until now. You deserve us." Marshal said. "Thanks Marshy." Fionna said.

A few seconds later they were flying in the hospital doors. Marshal flew to the front desk. "She hurt her leg. Her name is Fionna Abadeer." He told the secretary. "Ok. I'll call you when ready." She replied. Marshal took them over to the waiting area. He set Fionna on her own chair. "Thanks." Fionna said. "No problem. " Marshal said. "You know I can talk, right?" Fionna asked. "Yeah, sorry about that." Marshal said. "That's okay. I don't mind." She replied.

They heard a ping noise. It kept going for about a minute. "That's my phone. I must've gotten a text." Fionna said. "That doesn't matter at the moment." Marshal said. "Guess not." She answered. "I'll check for you though." Marshal said, reaching into Fionna's pack. "Marshal!" Fionna gasped. "What?" He asked. "Don't look in there." She said. "What's so bad in here?" Marshal asked. He looked inside and pulled out a photo.

On it was a little girl about three years old with shoulder length blond hair and a stuffed bunny in her hand. She wore a light blue dress. On one side of her was a man with shaggy blond hair with highlights of black. He had brown eyes. On the other side of the girl was a woman. She had stomach length brown hair and blue eyes. The man wore a dressy suit. The woman wore a long light green dress. They were all human. In front of the girl lied a cat. She looked like a younger version of Cake.

"That." Fionna said after she saw Marshal with the photo. "Are those-" he was cut off by Fionna. "Don't ask." Marshal put the photo away and found her phone. "Gumball seems to be spamming your phone." Marshal said. "Yeah. I know. What do they say?" Fionna asked. Marshal read all the texts super fast. "You don't need to know." Marshal said. "I guess not." Fionna shrugged. She heard the sound of keys being pushed. "Marshy? What are you texting him?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. "Please tell me!" Fionna said. "Fine. I said that if he doesn't stop texting you that I'll make him. " Marshal said. "Oh. Not that you have to." Fionna said. "Fionna Abadeer. This way." A nurse said. Marshal helped Fionna to the room and set her in the hospital bed.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked. "I think my leg is broken." Fionna said. The nurse ran some tests on Fionna's leg. "Yes. You are quite right. The docter will be in shotly." The nurse walked out of the room, leaving the door a little cracked. Noah and Cass were wide awake. Marshal picked them both up and held them while floating above the chair next to Fionna's bed. "Hello, Fionna. I've been expecting you." A creepy voice outside the door said.

**Who's the creep? Find out next chapter! I am in need of ideas odor an OC. Leave a review of what gender and what relation they have to the characters. Have details of what the wear and their personalities. R&R people! Thanks again for all the support. Oh and give credit to Marshal Lee's Queen for the idea. Read their review to maybe get a sneak peek on what will happen next! Also, I always can take more ideas! See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Hello, Fionna. I've been expecting you." A creepy voice outside the door said. Marshal immediately set Cass and Noah on the side of Fionna's bed farthest from the door. "You might not know me, but I know you." The voice said. "Show yourself." Marshal said. "Oh I see you are not alone. Predictable." The voice sounded.

The door opened to reveal a guy about Fionna's age with blond hair with red highlights and blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved plain red shirt with ripped jeans. His shoes are black sneakers and on his right wrist is a red bracelet with a skull charm on it. He was floating just above the floor.

"Sorry about the creepy voice. Voice modifier." He said, his voice changing to a voice almost exactly like Marshal's, but higher pitched. "What do you want?" Marshal said. "Fionna. Do you remember me? I'm Zane." He asked. "I don't know you." Fionna said. "Too bad. Time for what you owe me." Zane said. Marshal flew in front of Zane. "What does she owe you?" Marshal said. "Nothing really." Zane answered. "Hold up. Nobody said anything about you my whole life! I see you're a vampire and all, but what does this have to do with me?" Fionna asked. "You have a cat as a sister, right?" Zane asked. "Yeah." Fionna said. "Woah woah woah. Spill the beans. It seems you know something." Marshal said. "Fionna. Do you remember the day before that vampire killed your family? When you took that picture with them?" Zane asked. Fionna pulled out the picture and handed it to him. Zane took out a small piece of a photo. He put the two together.

On the piece he had pulled out, was a boy about five years old. He wore a black suit and looked exactly like Zane. "Wait. You're my brother?!" Fionna shouted. "Yeah." Zane said. "So you got turned that day?" Fionna asked. "Yes. Cake couldn't save me. The vampire got to me first. Mom and dad didn't turn though." Zane said. "This is weird." Marshal said. Fionna hugged her brother. They pulled apart after a little bit. "I can't believe I didn't remember I had a brother." Fionna said. "But I do remember." She added. "Are those your children?" Zane asked, pointing to Cass and Noah. "Yep." Fionna said. "How'd you get turned?" Zane asked, noticing she was a vampire. "She was about to die so I turned her." Marshal explained. He let Zane enter the room a while ago and was now back where he was. "Oh." Zane said.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Do you live anywhere? You can live with us if you don't!" Fionna suggested. "I have no home. All I own are these clothes and a few coins." Zane said. "I will take your offer." He added. "Great!" Fionna said, smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Abadeer." Dr. Medicine walked in. "Hi." Fionna said. Marshal flew over to where he had set the kids and picked them both back up. "I heard you have broken your right leg. Is that right?" Dr. Medicine asked. "Yeah." Fionna said. "All I will do is wrap it in gauze and tell you to not walk or fly for over 10 minutes." Dr. Medicine said as he picked up some gauze. "Got it." Fionna said.

"I'm so glad I found you at long last. My darling baby sister." Zane said after the docter had finished wrapping Fionna's leg. "Mrs. Abadeer. You may leave as soon as you like." Dr. Medicine left. "Lets go Fi." Marshal said gently. He handed her both kids and picked her up. "Would you like me to help? I could carry one of your kids." Zane offered. "Oh yes. This is Cass and Noah." Fionna said, handing them to Zane carefully. "How old are they?" Zane asked. "A couple months." Marshal answered. "Wow." Zane said.

Zane followed them out of the hospital and toward their home. They soon arrived at their home. "Here is where we live." Fionna said. "Cool. Nice house." Zane said. They walked in. Zane looked around in awe. Marshal set Fionna gently on the couch. She squirmed. "Ugh. This couch is so uncomfortable." Fionna complained. "Sorry. I forgot." Marshal helped her sit up. He sat on one side of her. Fionna rested her head on Marshal's shoulder. Zane nervously handed Cass and Noah to Marshal. "Zane. I'm sorry I didn't remember you. I was only about three at the time." Fionna said. "That's okay. It was your birthday, the day Mom and dad died." Zane said. "Lets stop talking about that day." Fionna said, lifting her head. "Ok." Zane shrugged. "I have to call Cake." Fionna said. She attempted to fly and failed. "Let me help." Marshal said. He set Cass and Noah in their cribs to sleep, then h

e grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen, where her phone was charging.

"Hi Cake!" Fionna said as soon as she heard the phone on the other end pick up. "What took you so long to call?" Cake asked. "Got held up. Anyway...Did you know I had a brother?" Fionna asked. "I thought he was dead..." Cake said. "He's alive! He's here! At my house! Hurry and get your buns over here!" Fionna said. "Ok see you then." Cake hung up. "Cake's coming over." Fionna said. "Ok." Marshal said, helping Fionna to the couch.

Zane was watching Cass and Noah sleep in their cribs. "Cake's-" Fionna was cut off by Zane. "I know." He said, turning around. "Do you have any friends?" Marshal asked. "A few." Zane said. "Are you married?" Marshal asked. "Marsh! Don't be too nosy!" Fionna said. "It's fine. Yes. Well I was..." Zane said. "We had a baby boy. We were going to get divorced. I was going to leave after one night, but she packed up and left with all our things." Zane explained. "I'm sorry to hear that." Fionna said. "I think it's because I sung this song I made." Zane said. "Lets hear it!" Fionna said. "That is, if you would want to share." She added. "Sure. Do you guys have any guitars?" Zane asked, pulling out sheet music. "Here." Marshal handed him the ax guitar.

"This is a song I like to call One More Night." Zane said before starting. (Tune of one more night.) "You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door

You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score

You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes

Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath

I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself

And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night

And I know i've said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you

Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night

And I know i've said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night

(yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night

And I know i've said it a million times

But i'll only stay with you one more night." The song ended. "Wow. You are a great singer." Fionna commented. "Nah." Zane said, handing Marshal back his guitar. "That really was good." Marshal said. "Whatever." Zane said, turning away. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Fionna shouted. Cake opened the door slowly and walked in. "Hi." Cake said quietly. Zane turned around to face her. "Cake I presume." He said. "That's me." Cake said. "I just want to say that-" Cake was cut off. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Zane put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." Cake said. Zane took his hand off Cake's shoulder. "Enough of this weird stuff." Zane said, floating upside down, his hair reaching for the floor. Cass wakes up and sees Zane,

making her giggle. "Hey Fi? Will it be alright if I ,um, get some fresh air?" Marshal asked Fionna. "Yeah sure. Just come in soon." Fionna said as he made his way to the door. "Bye. See you guys in a bit." Marshal said, grabbing an umbrella and floating out the door, shutting it behind himself.

Marshal flew towards the candy kingdom. "I have some things to settle." He thought aloud. He got to the candy kingdom in no time. Marshal flew towards the castle. When he got to Gumball's window, he broke it and flew in. "EVIL DETECTED." Gumball guardians spoke. "Of course." Marshal said. He pressed a button on Gumball's wall that said "Deactivate Guardians" Gumball had just woke up from the sound of the Gumball Guardians. "Hello Marshal Lee. What brings you here?" He says with a smirk. "I'm here to kill you." Marshal said. "How convienent." Gumball said sarcastically. Marshal puts his hands on Gumball's neck. He moved one of his hands and stuck his fang into his plush neck. Marshal sucked all the blood and pink out of him, making sure not to turn him. Gumball went limp. Marshal dropped him and flew out the window.

As he flew back home he thought of how horrible that was. "He deserved it." Marshal told himself over and over in his head. "You're evil. It's not a big deal." Marshal said. He suddenly realized he was outside his house. He sighed and went inside.

Fionna heard the door open and turned toward it. "Feeling better?" Fionna asked. "I guess." Marshal said, rubbing the back of his head. There was an odd buzzing in the background. "Better take this." Zane murmured, answering his phone. "Hey Fi. I have a feeling that Gumball won't bother us anymore." Marshal said distractedly. He slowly floated towards Fionna. "Keep dreaming." Fionna said stubbornly. "Whatever you say." Marshal retorted. He attempts to sit next to her on the hard couch. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Cake said. "Bye." Fionna said, waving to her sister.

Marshal slowly grabs Fionna's hand. Fionna faces him, grinning. "I don't want to intrude or anything but is there a place I can sleep?" Zane asked. "Yeah. I'll show you." Fionna said, turning to face him. "You stay here. I'll show him." Marshal said, dropping her hand. Fionna crosses her arms. "I'm not completely useless!" Fionna whined. "I know that." Marshal said. Fionna rolled her eyes. "You need to take it easy." He added. "I'm fine! Watch." Fionna said. She slowly started to float, making Marshal wince. "See?" She asked. "Whatever." Marshal said with a grin. Fionna felt a sudden pain in her leg. She tryed (but failed) to not cry out in pain. Fionna fell on the couch, making her eyes tear up. Marshal and Zane both flew towards her to make sure she was alright, crashing into each other.

Marshal landed in front of the babies cribs. "Daddy?" Cass asked sleepily. "I'm fine." Marshal said through gritted teeth. Zane hadn't landed anywhere, he had simply stayed floating. He hurried over to Marshal and helped him up. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Zane asked. "Yeah yeah. I'm fine." Marshal pushed Zane away and went over to Fionna. He floated beside her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"You alright bunny?" Marshal asked, staring into her teary blue eyes. "No." She mumbled. 'I shouldn't bother them...' Zane thought. He flew away towards the back of the couch. He got comfortable behind it and almost immediately fell asleep.

*Candy Castle: Gumball's bedroom*

Peppermint maid is next to Gumball, trying to get him to wake up. "Master Gumball?" She asked. When he didnt answer, she sighed. "Time to go get his soul." Peppermint maid said. Before she could get up to open the portal, a hand grabbed her wrist. Gumball's hand.

**Sorry the chapter was shorter than usual. Marshal what have you done?! So you know the drill excerpt that in the reviews I need you to comment if I should make a sequel oft continue with this story. Thanks again for all the support! One more Night doesn't belong to me it belongs to Maroon 5.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Peppermint maid's eyes went wide with horror. "Bring. Me. A. Guard." Gumball stated. "Yes, sir. As you wish." Peppermint maid called for a guard." Gumball got up sat on his bed. Two banana guards rushed into the room. Gumball was the same looking person just without his plush pink skin, that had turned cold and gray. "What happened?" Asked one of the guards. "Marshal Lee came and turned me. Arrest him and take anyone else in his house prisoners. Immediately." Gumball said. "Yes sir." The guards said in unison and left the room. "Peppermint maid. I would like to rest." Gumball said. Peppermint maid left without another word. Fionna's dream is becoming a reality.

*The Abadeer's House*

"So Marshal. Why were you out so long?" Fionna asked. "I'll tell you soon." Marshal said. There was a loud knock on the door. Marshal flew over to the door and opened it. He hissed, sunlight got on his arm. The banana guards were standing there, spears in hand. Fionna was holding both infants in her arms. She found Zane behind the couch and woke him up. "Zane! Zane, wake up!" Fionna whispered. "Wha-?" Zane woke up with a start. He saw the banana guards and immediately registered trouble. He flew up and stayed in front of the door so that the guards couldn't get in. "Hello! How may I help you?" He asked. Fionna hurriedly dialed Cake's number. She knew that this was how her dream came to be. Marshal was on the ground, flinching every now and then.

Cake answered after what seems like ages of Zane stalling the guards. "Cake. Please hurry to my house. I need your help!" Fionna said quickly. "Slow down girl! What's going on?" Cake asked. "No time. Hurry." She hung up. Fionna held Cass and Noah close. "Mommy?" They asked in unison. "Everything will be okay. It'll be alright." She said. Cake arrived a few minutes later. She stretched into the house. She ran over to Fionna. "What's happening?" Cake asked. "My dream. Protect Cass and Noah for now. Don't let them get taken away." Fionna handed Cake the infants. "Got it. What about you guys?" She signaled to Marshal, Zane and her. "We'll be fine if you give me my sword." Cake obeyed and once Fionna had it she limped toward the banana guards. She reached the doorway in a matter of seconds. Fionna signaled Zane to go help Marshal.

She leaned on her sword, piercing some of the wood flooring. "Hello. How may I help you?" Fionna asked sweetly. "Marshal Lee is under arrest for attempted murder. Everyone else is coming too." One of them spoke. "Wait what? Marshal wouldn't hurt anyone. I have a message for you to bring back to your leader though." Fionna said. She raised her sword and hit the spears out of the guards hands. "Stay away or trouble may come his way." She said evilly. The guards ran away screaming.

Once they were gone Fionna closed the door and fell to her knees. "Everyone alright?" She asked weakly. "Not quite." Zane said. He was trying to wake up Marshal, who just kept flinching. "He'll be fine." Fionna said. "He's probaly just faking." She added. Fionna crawled over to his and sat. "Marshy? Marshy? Wake up!" Fionna said with tears in her eyes. Her face was in close to his. Marshal stopped moving all together. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Cake...Hospital...NOW." Fionna commanded. Cake came over and grew two extra arms. Fionna set his body in her arms.

Cake shaded Marshal and the kids and went out the door, Fionna close behind. Zane hurriedly followed Fionna to make sure she didnt hurt herself, but it seemed that she was fine. Fionna and Zane flew ahead with their umbrellas and checked Marshal in. Cake arrived seconds later as the nurse was ready to take him to his room in a wheel chair.

Hurriedly, Fionna followed the nurse to room #108. The others waited in the lobby, comforting the babies. Cass and Noah were crying, Noah soft and Cass loud. Fionna bit her lip as the nurse gently set Marshal on the hospital bed. Fionna floated beside it and refused to leave as their usual doctor came in with a cart of vampire hospital equipment. He put an IV into Marshal's arm and hooked him up to some other equipment. One was a machine that tells if his heart rate is normal, though for vampires it just detects if they are still undead or dead, as in never waking up. "It appears that he's fine, just sleeping. I will have to run a few tests though." Dr. Medicine spoke. Or that's who Fionna thought was speaking.

"Alright. I'll wait outside." Fionna said, tears fell down her cheeks. She squeezed Marshal's hand softly and left the room. Tears pouring out of her eyes, Fionna motioned Cake over to her, Zane following. When Cake came over, Fionna stroked Cass's cheek and forced herself to smile through her tears. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out. Daddy will be fine." Fionna said. Cass reached he arms toward Fionna. Fionna took Cass and Noah into her arms. Noah grabbed the lock of golden hair that fell out of her hat. Fionna smiled a little more.

The doctor walked out a few minutes later. Fionna handed the children back to Cake. "I will tell you the results. Follow me." Dr. Medicine said. "Alright." Fionna said. When Zane followed Dr. Medicine paused and said, "Alone."

Fionna followed him to an office. There was a couch, desk, and another door that Fionna thinks leads into a bathroom. "Ladies first." He said. Fionna walked in. Dr. Medicine locked the door behind him. His disguise melted away to show Gumball. There was muffled screaming coming from the other door. Fionna hadn't seen Gumball yet as she walked toward the door. She opened it to see the real doctor.

Slowly she turned around and saw Gumball. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "No use. Sound proof office." Gumball said. She backed up into the bathroom as far as she could. Gumball ran and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

He carried her to the couch once he got ahold of her. He pushed her down and strapped her wrists above her head, the straps hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't get out now. She was low enough that she sits on the couch with her hands in the air. Gumball grabbed a roll of duct tape and put some on her mouth. He tossed it aside and carefully took off her clothes so that he could take her home later.

Gumball got on top of her. Tears ran down Fionna's face. Tears of pain. Gumball tore off the duct tape fast and hard when he was inside her. "Stop. Gumball please!" She begged. "Not gonna happen." He replied. He kept going, much harder and faster. Fionna's tears kept coming. She didn't like what was happening.

Gumball stopped after another minute or two and put back on his clothes. The he melted back into Dr. Medicine. "I'll be right back." Gumball said. He unlocked the door and walked out.

Gumball (disguised) walked to the group. "Mrs. Abadeer said that she is going home and told me to pass on the message. She said to ms. cake to take her children and someone named Zane to the treehouse I believe. She wants to be alone for a while at her house." Gumball lied. "Thanks for the info." Cake said and the group left.

Gumball ran back to the office and melted off the disguise after locking the door. He started up again on top of Fionna. "Gumball. Oh please stop. I'll do anything." Fionna begged. Gumball paused. "Anything?" He asked. "Yes." Fionna said, looking down. He put back on his clothes and put hers back on. He untied Dr. Medicine and grabbed Fionna's wrist.

They teleported somewhere. Suddenly, Fionna was in a cell and Gumball was locking the door.

**Its kinda short today but it'll have to do!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Gumball walked to his room, away from the cell that he locked Fionna in. Once he was out of earshot she sat down and started singing softly to herself:

"Was only just the other day

It all just felt so real

Like nothing could go wrong

Was like a never ending dream

Nothing ever changed, for so long

But now you've gone away

And I've tried turning the page

And it's just not the same

But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out

I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound

Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about

Another you, another me, another now

Where do I go from here?

I've never felt so strange

I've never felt so torn

Cause ever since you came my way

I learned to live by you

And now I'm on my own

I know I need some time

To leave all this behind

Cause I'm still hanging on

But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out

I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound

Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about

Another you, another me, another now

I'm sitting here, I'm all alone

Don't wanna move, nowhere to go

Cause nothing's real

I just wanna hide

Cause you're not here

But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out

I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound

I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out

I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound

Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about

Another you, another me, another now

Oh ho

Another you, another me, another now" she sung a song Marshal showed her from before the mushroom war. Fionna burst into tears. "What have I done?!" She shouted, her hands over her eyes. Gumball came from around the corner. "Nothing...yet." He said and walked away laughing maniacly.

*Hospital: Marshal's room*

Dr. Medicine is sitting in the chair next to Marshal's bed (The real one). Marshal wakes up suddenly. "Where's Fi?" He asks the doctor. Dr. Medicine looks down. "She was raped by the prince and taken to the candy castle, go get her." Dr. Medicine unplugs everything from Marshal, who flies out the window into the darkness.

Dr. Medicine feels so bad about not helping, so he calls Ice Queen. "Ice Queen. You may have prince Gumball by order of Fionna the vampire queen. Go kidnap him." He orders. "Why I think I will. Thanks." Ice Queen says.

*Candy Dungeon: Fionna*

Fionna sat still for five minutes. After that she started giving herself a pep talk aloud. "Are you some kind of loser? You never run from a fight, nevertheless would you ever let yourself get captured. You need to fight back and win. Lets do this thing!" She shouted, standing up. It takes her a few minutes, but she figures out how to inta-heal. Fionna tears off her cast and stretches her leg. "Good as new." She mutters. "Time to fight back!" She adds.

Fionna walks to the barred window on her door. "Excuse me! Guard?" Fionna shouts for the banana guard who's guarding her. "Ya?" He asks. "When can I go to the restroom?" She asks, a plan forming in her head. "I'll be right back with an answer." The guard leaves. Fionna takes a bobby pin from her hair, her side bang falls in her eyes. "Ugh. Let's get this over with." She sticks her right arm through the bars on the door and starts picking the lock. About two minutes later the door swings open.

Fionna puts the pin back in her hair and flys up to the top of the roof, where she won't be seen. Slowly she flys towards the window at the other end of the long hallway. She is halfway to the window when she sees a familiar face...Marshal! He breaks the window and flys super fast to Fionna. He grabs her hand gently and tugs her to the window, them making their escape. They hear a shout as they leave, "This isn't the last you've seen of me! This is only the beginning!"

"Marshal! You're alive!" Fionna stops mid-flight and hugs him. "Yeah. Ironic huh? Weren't you the hero of Aaa and Gumball the wonderful prince? The tables have turned. The enemy you were once fighting has become an ally and the one you were trying to protect is your enemy." Marshal reasoned, his hands rubbing her back gently. Fionna looked into Marshal's eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. Fionna suddenly gasped. "Noah and Cass!" She said. "What about them?" Marshal asked. Fionna explained the whole story. "They must be with Cake. Lets go get our children." Marshal gave her a quick kiss before releasing the hug and holding Fionna's hand as they flew towards the treehouse

**Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in forever. Well I don't own the song Another now. if you have any questions for the characters write them in the reviews and you will see your question and the answer in the little notes I put at the beginning. Yeah and also the chapters may be shorter but I'll upload more often. See ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Lol. Well I'm just lazy. Sorry. If you have any questions or comments to me or the characters in the story feel free to leave a review! I have had the most horrible migranes :( **

**Well, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 26:

They reached the treehouse within five minutes. Fionna released her right grip on Marshal's hand and knocked on the door. Cake answered the door, a surprised look on her face. "Fionna? Marshal? Explain." Cake pushed them into the house because of the rising sun. All the curtains were closed. Fionna didn't answer as she rushed into the treehouse, looking for Noah and Cass. Zane, who was sitting on the couch examining his fingernails, looked up and saw Fionna. "Sis? What's wrong?" Zane looked at her strangely. Meanwhile Marshal was explaining everything that happened to Cake. "Where are my babies?" Fionna shouted, her eyes tearing up. Zane immediately stood up and put his arm around her waist, leading her upstairs. In the room where she used to sleep, Cass and Noah sleept side by side in a small bed. Fionna flew over to them and picked them up.

Zane let her go to her children and went back downstairs. Fionna had tears streaming down her face. Noah and Cass woke up when she had picked them up. Noah looked at her and smiled. Cass whiped away some of Fionna's tears. Fionna stopped crying and flew downstairs. Marshal had finished explaining to Cake what had happened and Zane was back on the couch. (When I say on the couch he's actually above it by a half of an inch.) Cake had regret in her eyes. "I should have never left." She said. Zane floated to Cake and comforted her. "You didn't know. It's not your fault." He whispered.

"Ok enough drama!" Fionna said. Marshal looked at her, shocked. "All that matters now is surviving and thriving. We shouldn't let a little thing that happened get in our way. We could have something worse happen and we would still continue our lives. Why stay in the past? The present is the best moment to be in, and if you're not you will miss the good things in life. So just no more drama about what happened. I'm sick of it!" Fionna stated. "Nice statement Fi." Her husband praised. "Ok you're right. Sorry." Cake apologized. "It's fine." Fionna said. Zane stood awkwardly between the sisters. A little grin played on Fionna's lips as she thought of what she would do later.

"I think we are gonna go now." Marshal said awkwardly. "Nope you can't. Suns up." Cake said. "Doesn't matter. We can wait." Fionna said. Zane just went back to what he was doing above the couch. "Well I'm going to leave you here. I have a date today that I don't plan on missing. I'll be back before sunset. See ya!" Cake said as she went out the door.

Cass and Noah were figuring out some things about themselves. 'Daddy! I want you daddy!' Cass had her arms reaching towards Marshal. 'Who is that talking in my head?' Noah questioned. 'Wait what? Noah is that you?' Cass questioned. 'I guess we can talk to each other with our minds. This is cool.' Noah thought. "Why are you two so quiet?" Fionna asked the two infants. Marshal silently took Cass into his arms. She snuggled into the side of his neck. 'Noah, do we tell mommy and daddy?' Cass sent her brother a message. 'No. Not yet.' Noah replied. 'It might be dangerous to tell them.' he added.

Marshal grinned and floated upside down, making Cass giggle. Her short black hair reached for the ground. Noah reached his hand up and touched his own blond hair. He found a black highlight and pulled it softly. "No Noah. Don't pull your hair." Fionna said, making Noah release his hair. "Mama?" Noah asked. "Yeah Noah?" Fionna answered. "Cass!" He said pointing at his sister. Fionna yawned. "Noah want to play with Cass?" She asked, handing Noah to Marshal and closed her eyes.

"Fi? What's wrong?" Marshal asked. "Headache." She replied. Cass stuck her finger in her hair and twirled a piece around. "You get some sleep. I will wake you up when it's time to go." Marshal said. "Ok." Fionna flew upstairs. Marshal made his way into the kitchen. Cass and Noah were having a conversation of their own. 'What else do you think we can do?' Cass asked. 'I don't know. Maybe we will find out.' Noah answered. There was silence between them as Marshal set them both on the table. A fly flew in Cass's face making her hit it with her hand. Her movement startled Noah and he fell backwards.

Cass giggled and attempted to help Noah up. He pulled her down with him and now both of them were stuck. Meanwhile, Marshal browsed the cupboards for fun or something to do. BMO came down and saw Marshal. "Hi Marshal Lee. Want to play a game?" BMO asked. "Sure BMO. Sit on the table ok?" He asked. "Sure." BMO answered and sat on the table. Marshal started playing "Cave Fighters" and didnt see Cass and Noah laying down on the table.

Cass grabbed Noah's hand an held it tight. She looked at him and he looked at her. 'Never leave me.' Cass thought. 'I won't. I promise.' Noah replied.


End file.
